The Power of Love at the Moulin Rouge
by LadySirius32158
Summary: X Files Meets Dragonball Z meets the inhabitants of the Moulin Rouge plus more! What starts as a simple disappearance becomes a strange trip to the fabled Moulin Rouge for Scully and Mulder!
1. And in the beginning there was Fox Mulde

TITLE: The Power of Love at the Moulin Rouge

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: many, in many fandoms

RATING: PG13

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to XFiles, As the World Turns, Moulin Rouge, etc, belong to their creators, I am just having fun with them, although the characters of Sarah, Washu and Julie are indeed my own.

DEDICATION: To my two beautiful daughters - Katie and Sarah - who inspired me to write this, with great love.

The Power of Love - At the Moulin Rouge

- 1 - And in the beginning there was Fox Mulder...

"Mulder? Mulder? Wake up, man!"

Fox Mulder raises his sleepy head from the back of his porch swing, momentarily dislocated. He must have been dreaming again. In his mind's eye lingers the image of the girl, lush auburn hair, green eyes, bewitching smile. It is the same girl, night after night. She visits him constantly during his night's repose, laughing and skipping but always tantalizingly just out of reach. Why can't he get her out of his mind?

"Mulder!"

The voice is insistent and draws Mulder unwillingly back into the real world. He opens his eyes and sees standing before him a short angry man garbed in blue spandex and white boots with fantastically stiff hair. Mulder wonders if he spends a fortune on hair spray.

It comes as quite a surprise to Mulder to discover that the irate little man is speaking in Japanese, and that he can understand him perfectly. But he accepts it as he does everything else in his not-quite-normal life. "Why are you yelling at me?" he asks in his mild voice.

The man does not deign to answer the question. He puffs himself up with pride as he announces, "I am Prince Vegeta - prince of all Saiyans and ruler of Planet Vegeta, formerly Planet Plant."

"Is that so?" Fox murmurs politely.

"Yes, it is so, insolent Earthman!" thunders the belligerent prince.

"And just what can I do for you, er, prince?"

"At last! To the point!" Vegeta grumpily throws himself onto the swing beside Mulder. "Trunks is missing!"

"I beg your pardon?" Mulder isn't sure he has heard correctly.

"Trunks is missing, I said!"

"You mean your trunks _are_ missing?" Mulder corrects him. " Did you look around the airport very carefully?"

Vegeta glares at him in disgust. "What are you talking about?"

"I assume you must have been at the airport, or at the dock or something. Why else would you have your trunks with you? Or did I misunderstand you? Is it your swimming trunks you are looking for?" He eyes the prince of all Saiyans leerily.

"No, not what, who!" Vegeta screams. "It is my son, Trunks!"

"Oh, I see," Mulder replies, "you have a son named Trunks and he's missing?"

"For an Earthling, you are not very bright, are you?"

Fox smiles at the strange man. He never gets upset, not if he can help it, remaining cool and levelheaded in all situations. "Let me see if I've got the situation correct now, Prince... Vegetable, was it?"

"Vegeta! Vegeta! Vegeta!"

"Yeah, whatever. You have a son, his name is Trunks, and he is missing. Does that about sum things up in a nutshell?"

"Do not speak to me of nuts when I am in the middle of a crisis! My son, little Baby Trunks is missing, and I need you to find him."

Mulder shakes his head slowly. "I'm afraid that you've come to the wrong place, prince. I can't help you there."

"Are you not Fox Mulder of the Federal Bureau of Investigation?"

"Yes, I am, but I don't do missing persons. I do X-Files, which is something altogether different."

Vegeta nods rapidly, even as the other man speaks. "Yes, I am aware of all that. That is why I need you, Mr. Mulder, because this is not just an ordinary case of a missing child."

"It isn't? What makes you think so?"

"Because of this!" In his large hand, Vegeta holds a strange object out towards the other man. At the sight of it, Mulder suddenly sits up straight on his porch swing and lets out a low whistle.

"Now you see why I need you?"

"Yeah, now I see," Mulder agrees readily. "Prince Vegeta, I am at your disposal, and my partner and I will start working on this case immediately!"

Dana Scully raises her sleepy red head from the depths of her pillow, wondering what has happened to disturb her peaceful slumber, to confront the shining visage of her friend and partner, Fox Mulder. She gazes up at him with slitted eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry to disturb your sweet dreams, Dana, but we have an X-File here and we need to get working on it right away!"

Scully groans and rolls over. She doesn't want to wake up, not yet. She has been dreaming of a dark-haired man, handsome and mysterious, in a top hat and cape. He carries a single red rose, which he offers to her from bended knee. She has the feeling that if the situation had lasted only a few more seconds, she would have received a kiss from his gorgeous lips. Damn that Mulder and his X Files!

"Mulder, Mulder," she moans grumpily, "whatever it is can wait. There is nothing so urgent that I can't get some more sleep so I can tackle it with a clear mind and better disposition."

"I don't know if we've got that kind of time." Mulder grins wickedly, then gets serious once more. "Look at this and let me know if you still feel the same way." He thrusts his hand into her face. When Dana can focus her eyes on the object within his grasp, she gasps.

"You see what I mean, Dana?" he asks.

She jumps up, racing for her huge walk-in closet, shedding clothes as she goes. "Let's get right on that!" she calls over her shoulder, unable to see the self-satisfied look on Mulder's face.

They stop for breakfast and to fuel themselves before beginning what could possibly be a very long adventure. The name of the diner is Zorg's Place, and it is decorated in a very Fifth Element style. Peppered about the room are numerous photos from the film, as well as memorabilia, including Leelu's bandages and Zorg's shoulder pet. Prominent among all of these is a large full-length photograph of Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg, with flashing neon bulbs which race around the frame, signed by the great man himself. Mulder orders a Zorg's Delight, an intense cappuccino laced with bourbon, as well as an order of Leelu's Chicken, while Scully contents herself with Ruby Rod's Rainbow, a colorful iced tea mixed with assorted fruit juices, and a bagel smeared with Korben Dallas cream cheese and strawberries.

As they eat, they talk. Mulder tells his partner about the angry little Saiyan prince and his missing son Baby Trunks, finishing with a flourish by producing the item given to him by Prince Vegeta and wafting it onto the table. Resplendent in red lettering and gilt borders, it is a playbill advertising that well-known Parisian den of iniquity and fun, the Moulin Rouge. Prominently featured at the top is the name of the flamboyant owner, Harry Zidler, and beneath that the promise of many beautiful young ladies "trained in the art of delighting men" with "dancing and more", including the scandalous can-can.

"I believe this to be highly significant," Mulder proclaims.

"Not to mention that this same thing was found at other recent disappearances," Scully points out, as Mulder nods his acknowledgment of this fact. "What do you think it means?"

"I'm not sure, but I think that we should go there to investigate!"

"To Paris, Mulder?"

"To Paris, Scully!" he agrees, with a small twinkle in his green eyes. "To the very Moulin Rouge itself, til we get to the bottom of this!"

And so it begins.


	2. Moulin Rouge or Bust!

TITLE: The Power of Love at the Moulin Rouge

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: many, in many fandoms

RATING: PG13

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to XFiles, As the World Turns, Moulin Rouge, etc, belong to their creators, I am just having fun with them, although the characters of Sarah, Washu and Julie are indeed my own.

DEDICATION: To my two beautiful daughters - Katie and Sarah - who inspired me to write this, with great love.

The Power of Love - At the Moulin Rouge

- 2 - Moulin Rouge or Bust!

Across the Atlantic Ocean, within the romantic City of Lights, nestled in a small street in the Montmartre district, sits the infamous Moulin Rouge. World-renowned for its beautiful women and its scandalous dances, it receives many visitors during the course of a year, men and women alike, who come to marvel, to admire and to gasp in awe at the wonder that Harry Zidler has created, here on the Rue de Clichy. The beautiful red windmill, lit at night by a zillion watts of electricity, is a sight few can ever forget and all appreciate.

Although a boisterous place by night, during the day it caters to a quieter clientele, discreet gentlemen who are ushered upstairs to find their pleasures, and others who sit below to sample the offerings of the bar and to dream of what will be during the coming evening. Among the many regulars of the Moulin Rouge is a group of young Bohemians, called affectionately (or sometimes not so affectionately) the Bohos. They are the young idealists who constantly tout the virtues of Truth, Freedom, Beauty and above all things Love to any and all who will listen to their philosophy. They eschew the bourgeoisie and disdain from participating in commercial enterprises (such as work), preferring instead to explore their creative natures through their writing and their music. Prominent among these is the artist Toulouse who, due to a genetic defect, has been forced to remain of a slight stature. But he has a good heart and nature and loves to play with the ladies of the Moulin Rouge, among whom he has a whispered reputation as a great lover. He paints pictures of the place that he loves and rollicks with his comrades, espousing their particular values, and in general has a very good time.

Among Toulouse's companions are Satie, the bald piano player and conductor of the Moulin Rouge orchestra; and the narcoleptic Argentinian who falls unconscious at a moment's notice; the Doctor, special effects man extraordinaire; and Satie's long-time companion, Sarah, the only female member of the Bohos and a great friend to them all. She is tall and lean and has beautiful hazel eyes, which gaze adoringly at Satie as he plays his piano. She often appears in the productions at the Moulin Rouge, singing and dancing with great gusto, but she does not perform upstairs.

Harry Zidler is the flamboyant owner of this fine establishment, and a grand participant in everything that transpires there. He is larger than life and is known for his showmanship. His silent (more or less) partner in the business is the Duke of Worcester, known simply as the Duke, a charming, quiet man who loves the theater and loves to watch the spectaculars put on there. He has an eye for the ladies, but no more does he stray, for his own sweet lady is always by his side, his lovely red-haired companion, Julie, who is the only female writer of the Moulin Rouge. They make a lovely couple, always touching and kissing and holding hands. He is exceedingly handsome, with beautiful red hair and piercingly blue eyes and the most sensual lips which she never tires of kissing. He can be difficult at times, usually when he isn't getting his own way, for he is rich and rather spoiled, but she usually keeps him on an even keel and as long as she is by his side, he can be contained. The regulars at the Moulin Rouge know to be wary whenever she is not around, for his temper is legendary and it was once rumored that he ordered a man to be killed out of jealousy. As the Duke put it, he doesn't like anyone to "touch his things".

Far, far away, in the ancient kingdom of Japan, a young couple sit together on a wrought iron bench beside a quiet stream. The woman is young and blonde and her hair is worn in two long ponytails which cascade down over her shoulders, with a meatball on top of each. Her eyes are large and blue, but just now they are filled with tears and her shoulders shake as she sobs. Her companion is dark and handsome and he holds her hand within his own as he attempts to comfort her.

"Oh, Darien," she cries heartbrokenly, "I just don't know what to do about Rini! I'm so scared for her. How will we ever find her?"

"There, there, Serena," he tries to calm her, "don't worry about Rini. You know I will find her and bring her back."

"But you don't even know where she is! Or who has her! Could it be Doctor Tomoe again? Or Kaorinite? Or someone worse? Oh, Darien!"

Darien takes Serena into his arms and holds her as she sobs brokenly against his firm chest. His eyes wear a look of determination even as he says to the woman he loves, "I have my ideas, Serena, as to where to look for our daughter."

"You do?" Serena looks up at him hopefully. "Then the Sailor Scouts and I will come with you."

"No, not yet. What I must do, I must do alone. If I need you , I will send for you."

Serena frowns at this, but he places a slender finger against her forehead, wiping away the wrinkles. "I will contact you when I have confirmed my suspicions. Until then, be brave my dearest Sailor Moon. I leave my heart in your care until I return."

He kisses her full upon the lips and for a moment they are locked together in their eternal love. Then he releases her and, before she can respond, he is gone. She looks after him wistfully, eyes still damp from the many tears she has shed. "Take care, Tuxedo Mask," she calls after him, "come back to me soon!"

Mulder and Scully have reached the airport. Mulder is taking their bags from the trunk, while Scully is in the terminal, purchasing tickets on the next Concorde headed to Paris. When he turns around, suddenly he is confronted by the sight of the Saiyan prince directly behind him. He starts and then exhales in annoyance.

"Next time, knock!"

Vegeta merely looks angry, and makes no reply.

"Well, why are we meeting again so soon?" Mulder asks.

"I need to know what you are doing about my son's disappearance!"

"Everything we can," Mulder assures the spandexed man. "My partner and I are on our way now to check out a very promising lead."

"At the Moulin Rouge?"

"Yes, at the Moulin Rouge."

Just then, Scully arrives on the scene, calm and collected and as cooly beautiful as possible. Vegeta's eyes take on an interested look as he scopes her out. She just looks at him as if she can't quite believe her eyes. "Who's your friend, Mulder?" she asks.

"Scully, this is Prince Vegeta, the one I told you about," he introduces them. "Prince, this is my partner, Dana Scully."

He takes her hand and raises it to his lips, which she finds disconcertingly warm (being a prince, he does have some manners). "Pleased to meet you," he murmurs into her hand, never taking his eyes from her. She snatches the hand back quickly.

Mulder continues, "As you can see, prince, we're just about to leave, so if you will excuse us."

Vegeta's eyes wear a continually angry look. "I have decided to accompany you on this quest!" he announces. "I shall be coming to Paris with you."

"What?" Scully screeches.

"Whoa, hold on there a minute, big boy." Mulder holds up one hand as if to fend off this unwelcome guest. "We don't need the help, thanks for the offer, we'll be just fine."

"And we work alone," Scully adds, as if to emphasize the point.

Vegeta is not to be dissuaded so easily. "I have powers which you do not," he points out. "I can be of great help to you."

Mulder shakes his head, much to Scully's relief. "No can do," he reiterates, "but if you give me your email address, we'll keep you posted. C'mon, Scully." He tips the skycap who is waiting to take their bags to the plane, leaving them with only their carryons. Taking Scully's arm, they walk away from the fuming Saiyan without a backwards glance. Therefore they are unable to hear him mutter, "You have not seen the last of me, X-Files man. Nor you either, pretty Scully!"


	3. A New Leading Lady

TITLE: The Power of Love at the Moulin Rouge

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: many, in many fandoms

RATING: PG13

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to XFiles, As the World Turns, Moulin Rouge, etc, belong to their creators, I am just having fun with them, although the characters of Sarah, Washu and Julie are indeed my own.

DEDICATION: To my two beautiful daughters - Katie and Sarah - who inspired me to write this, with great love.

The Power of Love - At the Moulin Rouge

- 3 - A New Leading Lady

At the Moulin Rouge, there is a new musical in the works, a collaborative effort of the Bohos and the Duke's lady. They are gathered together now at one of the large round tables of the establishment, fine tuning the story line and songs, while Harry Zidler gives his approval. The Duke is in attendance as well, his lovely red-haired lady seated on his lap, and he nibbles at her shoulder as she speaks. Her hand strokes his hair gently as he kisses her. The Bohos are used to these displays of affection and discreetly do not notice. They also ignore the presence of the Duke's bulldoglike bodyguard, Warner, his silent guardian who lingers in the background at all times. He speaks as little as possible to anyone and is polite only to the Duke and his lady.

"So, Toulouse," Zidler booms, "tell me all about it!"

Julie nods her assent to this, and Toulouse, stretching himself to his full 4 foot 11 inches, begins the tale. "It is a story of two sisters," he begins.

"Two beautiful sisters?" Zidler asks.

"But of course!" Toulouse smiles. "What other kind of woman is there? We certainly have evidence of that before us," and he nods at the two women present, Julie and Sarah, who smile back appreciatively.

"Are they gay?" Satie asks mischievously, while Sarah, who is standing behind him with her arms wound around him, smacks him alongside his head. "Ouch!" he yelps, but he is not in pain and turns for a quick kiss.

"No," Toulouse replies, "but that is an idea..."

"No," says Julie quietly, but firmly, to the disappointment of the men, but they know better than to object, especially with the Duke sitting right there.

"Go on, Toulouse," Zidler urges, "what about the sisters?"

"Well, the older sister is a bit of a wildcat..."

"That sounds promising!" cries the Doctor.

"But she is also intelligent, a bit of a scientist, always dabbling with things, making things."

"Kind of like a witch?" Satie prompts.

"Yes, kind of like that," Toulouse admits. "Anyway, she is in love with a certain young man, who shall be played by Satie."

Satie stands and takes a bow.

"But this man is in love with the beautiful younger sister, who is sweet and good and nothing like the other one."

"And who is to play this paragon of virtue?" Zidler asks.

"Sarah, of course," at which Sarah smiles and blushes, while Satie kisses her hand.

"So what does the older sister do about this?" asks the Duke, raising his head from his lady's neck, his eyes alert and interested in anything theatrical. "Surely she doesn't take this lying down?"

"No, of course not," Toulouse assures him (you can't really say that he likes the Duke, because he remembers the bad times with Satine and Christian, but he has come to accept him, largely due in part to his lady Julie and he never dares to cross him). "She comes up with a plan of her own. From her knowledge of science and voodoo and whatnot she concocts a man who is to woo her sister away from her suitor, thus leaving the field open to her. Brilliant, eh?"

"Brilliant," Zidler and the Duke agree together.

"But the twist is that she ends up falling in love with him herself. Crazy, eh?"

"And whom have you in mind to play this crazy scientist?" Zidler asks.

"As a matter of fact," Toulouse begins, but he is interrupted by a loud female voice asking, "Hey, where can I find the Bohemians?"

"Here she is," Toulouse grins delightedly as he runs up to the woman in question and taking her hand, leads her to the table where everyone is now staring at her. She is a beautiful woman, with flowing auburn hair and green eyes and a full figure which the men eye, some surreptitiously, some not so, and Julie and Sarah are forced to chastise their men.

"This must be my new star!" Zidler interjects, and rises to greet the entrant. "Enchante, mademoiselle", as he kisses her hand, which has quite a few emeralds covering the slender fingers. "Allow me to introduce the newest member of the Moulin Rouge, Mademoiselle Washu!"

She is introduced to the occupants of the table one by one, taking each of the proffered hands in her own and bestowing a dazzling smile upon each of the men. Sarah eyes her with suspicion, while Julie, secure in her Duke's affections, is not concerned about any sort of competition.

"I'm glad to meet you all," Washu says, smiling at each of the men in turn, and ending with a special smile for Toulouse, whose reputation as a lover has preceded him. "It's an honor to be at the world famous Moulin Rouge."

"We were just discussing the new musical, as a matter of fact," Toulouse hastens to collect a chair from a nearby table so that the newcomer may be allowed to sit (and places it near to him, of course, from which position he can ogle her to his heart's content).

"Where are you from, Washu?" Sarah asks, as she gives Satie a warning pinch on his arm.

"Japan," she replies. They are all suitably impressed.

"You must tell us about your life there," the men request, but she shrugs her shoulders and pleads off with,"Another time, please, gentlemen, when I am not so tired." And she smiles so prettily at them that of course they are not offended.

"Tell me about the show," she prompts, and Toulouse begins the recital once again.

Mulder and Scully are safely ensconced on the Concorde, and it is winging its way toward Paris. They sit beside one another in first class comfort, sipping tall cool drinks and nibbling tasty little snacks. "Don't get much of this treatment back in Washington, do we, Dana?" Mulder asks and Scully is forced to agree with him. Their usual regimen is more likely to consist of food and drink dispensed from unwilling vending machines. These seats are actually quite comfortable. She settles back into the cushions, as she hears Mulder excuse himself and move out into the wide aisle. She closes her eyes, thinking perhaps a brief nap is in order, to conserve energy for what may come. She is surprised when she feels Mulder slip back into his seat after only a few seconds.

"What's the matter, forget where you were going?" she teases, turning to him, and peeking out at him from under her long red lashes. To her great surprise, it is not Mulder in the seat beside her, it is the annoying Prince Vegeta, wearing his usual scowl.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"she demands angrily. "Didn't Mulder tell you to go home?"

"He told me. I chose not to listen. I said I would come and here I am."

Scully sighs and rolls her eyes, but can't think of a rebuttal at the moment. She turns her head away momentarily, then turns back to find Vegeta's face close upon hers. She glares at him, refusing to be intimidated.

"Prince Vegeta thinks you are a lovely lady," he begins. Dana is enthralled by the way his hair stands straight up and wonders what his annual hair spray consumption must be. But she has more discretion than Mulder, and merely confines herself to,"Look, Prince, this is all very flattering but that is Mulder's seat and I think you should really go back to yours. Besides which, aren't you married? After all, it is your son we're looking for, or have you forgotten about such a little matter as a wife?"

"Vegeta never forgets Bulma, " he admits, "but she is not here, and you are. I think that the two of us can take this opportunity while we are in Paris to..."

But he gets no further, for Mulder has returned to his seat and is tapping the Saiyan prince on his shoulder insistently. "Excuse me, are you bothering my partner?"

Vegeta fails to respond, waving him off with a wave of his regal hand. "Perhaps you would care to share my quarters while we are in Paris. I assure you you will be treated like a princess. We can..."

Mulder rolls his eyes, grabs the prince's shoulder and twists him around with little effort. "Look, Prince, I thought I made it plain to you at the airport that your presence here is not only unnecessary, it could be dangerous to you, not to mention disturbing to us. And you are plainly annoying my partner, as well. Leave Scully alone, go back to your seat, and when the plane lands in Paris, stay on it and go back where you came from."

It is obvious that Prince Vegeta is more than willing to take this argument further. His hands look as if they are poised for fight, and Mulder tenses, but the moment passes. Apparently the little man thinks better of it and rises from Mulder's seat. "This is not over," he says simply as he moves away, with an upraised eyebrow for Scully in a strange come hither fashion. He disappears into a seat several rows away.

Scully breathes a sigh of relief and settles back into her seat once more. "I don't think he'll bother us any more," he reassures her. "I think we've seen the last of him." But in his heart he is not so sure. Neither is Prince Vegeta.


	4. What Dreams May Come

TITLE: The Power of Love at the Moulin Rouge

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: many, in many fandoms

RATING: PG13

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to XFiles, As the World Turns, Moulin Rouge, etc, belong to their creators, I am just having fun with them, although the characters of Sarah, Washu and Julie are indeed my own.

DEDICATION: To my two beautiful daughters - Katie and Sarah - who inspired me to write this, with great love.

The Power of Love - At the Moulin Rouge

- 4 - What Dreams May Come

Back at the Moulin Rouge, the discussion of the new musical is still going on. But now they have been joined by another member of the company, who is to play the part of the man created by the scientist sister. He is tall, dark and lean with a brooding and hungry look. Toulouse introduces him to the assembled group. "This is our new leading man, Reed Hamilton," and everyone says hello. Hamilton nods to all the men briefly, then takes the hand of each of the three women present and kisses it gallantly, lingering over each with smoldering looks. This is a bit too much for the Duke, who makes a move as if he is going to rise, (while Warner awaits the word to attack) but Hamilton wisely walks away, and Julie is left to soothe the feathers of her ruffled Duke, which she manages by surreptitiously wiping away any trace of the gentleman's lips from her hands. She strokes his cheek and whispers softly into his ear, until his breathing returns to normal and he shows signs of calming down. Toulouse watches the Duke with alarm, and quickly moves on with the matter at hand, mumbling a soft prayer under his breath.

He distributes the parts of the principals as well as a list of necessary props and sets to Zidler. "What is the name of the show?" Zidler wants to know.

Toulouse looks at Satie, who looks at Sarah, who looks at the Doctor, who looks at the Argentinian, who looks back to Toulouse. "Yes, tell him the name of the new show," Sarah goads him, with a sly grin. Uncharacteristically, Toulouse is momentarily tongue-tied, as they have not thought up a title as yet, and merely refer to it as the new show. Thinking quickly, Julie speaks up.

"The name of the new show is Sister Act,"she announces, which everyone repeats to themselves and applauds.

"Quick thinking, m'dear," the Duke compliments her, taking her hand within his own and kissing it gently. He turns to Zidler and queries, "Is the Tower Room ready, Zidler, as I requested?"

"Yes, your Grace, it certainly is," comes the reply, for Zidler is nothing if not obsequious when it comes to the Duke and makes sure that all his wants and needs are seen to (especially as he holds all the papers on the Moulin Rouge, and has ever since he financed Spectacular, Spectacular which was not a success due to the unfortunate death of its star).

"Splendid, splendid!" The Duke is pleased and rising from the table (which forces his lady to rise, as she is seated on his lap) turns to the Bohemians (also known as the Children of the Revolution), Washu, Hamilton and Zidler and queries, "Do you have any further need of us?" Of course everyone assures him that everything is well in hand and that they are free to go.

The Duke turns to Julie, takes her hand and supplants the unwanted kiss of Reed Hamilton with one from his own sensual lips, and leads her away, saying,"Come, precious, I have a surprise for you," and they head off in the direction of the Gothic Tower (which at other times is often used as an assignation room for wealthy gentlemen and their ladies of the evening.) They stop once on the way out, for a long slow lingering kiss, totally oblivious of the presence of everyone else in the room. (Warner maintains a discreet distance and is trained not to see anything. He will maintain his vigil from below the Tower Room). The eyes of the Duke blaze with love for his lady and her eyes reveal the great love she bears for him, while the Bohos sigh and smile at one another, for above all else they believe in the power and the wonder of Love. And Sarah looks at Satie, and she gives him a knowing look which he correctly interprets, and he hastily rises and takes her hand and they wander off together to their own room.

Toulouse stands and announces, "Well, that does it for today" and he and the remaining Bohos head toward the bar for some absinthe.

Having disposed of the annoying Saiyan prince (at least for the moment), Mulder makes himself comfortable and decides to take a nap, conserving his energy until they reach Paris. Within seconds he is asleep, lightly snoring, and lost in dreamland. He is sitting in his office in Washington, D.C., playing basketball in his waste basket, but he is no Shaquille O'Neal, and the floor is littered with his missed efforts. Just then Scully walks in and she looks excited.

"Mulder, Mulder, I have a surprise for you!"

"What is it Dana?" he asks, smiling at her enthusiasm as he misses another basket. She wades through the debris up to his desk, and for the first time he notices that she is wearing a flowing green hoop skirt and carrying a dainty matching parasol. He stops what he is doing to give her his full attention.

"Why jus' look honey-chile at what I dun brung you," she says, lapsing into some weird Southern accent. Her parasol begins to spin and from its depths things begin to drop. He isn't sure at first what they are. They are small and rounded, until they begin to unfold and to his amazement Mulder sees that they are small children, dozens of them. They spring up out of their rolling fetal positions and immediately make a bee-line for him. To his amazement, they are all dressed in little suits and ties and each one looks just like him. "They're your chillen!" Scully screams and begins to laugh maniacally.

Mulder feels that something weird is going on here, but before he can ask, in walks Deputy Skinner. He too is wearing a hoop skirt, except that his is bright red, with a matching parasol, from which drop more little Mulders, except that these are bald. "Mulder, Mulder," he cries, "look what I brung ya!" and he bats his thick black eyelashes at him provocatively.

"Daddy, Daddy!" cry the little mutant Mulders, as they begin to run toward him, arms outstretched. He finds this all a bit too much, and dives out the nearest window.

Outside, the weather is balmy and he enjoys the warm air as he flies away from his office and the strange scene being enacted there. He flaps his arms and then glides along on the current, drifting here and there aimlessly about the District of Columbia. His progress is disrupted by a long pink tentacle which reaches up and grabs him, plummeting him earthward. It turns out to belong to a weird-looking alien creature with huge purple eyes and dozens of purple polka-dotted tentacles which grab at Mulder, keeping him imprisoned within their grasp. "We have you now, Mulder," the creature repeats, over and over, until Mulder could scream. "You killed my brother, now I will get you!" And it begins to squeeze, tighter and tighter, until Mulder can no longer draw a decent breath, and his face is mottled a brighter purple than the creature. I guess I won't have to worry about severance pay, he thinks, preparing himself to meet his Maker and trying to think of the first words he will have for him/her (he wants to be politically correct), when all of a sudden the alien is gone and he is in a completely different place.

Now he is in a huge room, so vast and cavernous that he cannot see from one end of the room to the other. Everything is in darkness, until suddenly a white hot spotlight appears and torrents of glitter rain down upon him. In the midst of the light, he sees a swing and on this swing is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, except in his dreams, for it is indeed she. Beautiful auburn hair and hazel eyes, she wears a skimpy little green leotard, black mesh stockings, a green feathered cap, and she is adorned with dozens of emeralds of all shapes and sizes. Mulder is completely smitten with her.

She floats down from the sky on the spotlight and then she is standing next to him and he takes her hand, kissing it gently, before he takes her into his arms and kisses her properly. They fall gently to the earth, which becomes a huge featherbed to receive them in its embrace, and he begins to make love to her as she whispers in his ear, "Mulder, Mulder, Mulder" and he wakes up suddenly to find Scully gently shaking him and calling his name.

"Cool down Romeo," she chides him and he grins sheepishly and rolls over.

Washu, newest star of the Moulin Rouge, sits at the bar, sipping a tall frothy drink with a pink umbrella in it, contemplating the script which she has just received. She is so intent on her reading that she does not hear Reed Hamilton when he comes up behind her and he touches her arm. She jumps, startled, but quickly recovers her equilibrium.

"Sorry," he apologizes, seating himself next to her, but he wears a wicked little grin which fails to hide his amusement at her discomfort.

"No problem," she replies, and returns to her reading.

He orders a brandy, and turns back to her, leaning his elbow on the bar and watching her intently as she peruses the script. His eyes are dark and menacing and cold, yet at the same time they smolder with an inner fire. "I've been to Japan myself," he offers, as he sips his brandy, still watching her.

"Oh, have you?" she asks politely, not turning her head. "Do tell."

"Yes, lovely place, lovely people," he comments, "although none near as lovely as you, I must admit."

Washu throws her head back and yelps for the space of a few minutes. "That's a hoot! You got any other lines?" Without looking back, she walks away, clutching her drink and her script, to Reed's apparent chagrin. He glances around him, notices that the remaining Bohos are within earshot, although Toulouse has discreetly turned his head away to hide his smirk, and Hamilton nonchalantly walks off himself, although in the opposite direction.

Toulouse and the Doctor break out in a case of giggles. Nini (she who is nicknamed Legs-in-the-air), is passing by and demands to know the joke. They tell her and soon she is guffawing herself (Toulouse doesn't quite trust her either, since she played a part in stirring up the Duke in the disastrous Satine-Christian scenario) and she is so tickled that she allows them to buy her an absinthe, with the promise of other things to come if they play their cards right.

Once Dana has watched Mulder drift off again, she shakes her head affectionately at him, and settles herself once more to get some rest. She is trained to fall asleep easily, and to awaken just as easily, so it is not long before she too is lost in slumberland.

She is seated in a small outdoor cafe, alone at a table with a large umbrella shading it from the overly bright sun above. Before her is a fluted wine glass filled with her favorite zinfandel, and an open romance novel rests next to it. She is wearing a sleeveless sapphire blue empire gown with an embroidered bodice which accentuates her curves. About her shoulders is a matching satin stole, the ends of which she twirls as she watches the people pass along the sidewalk before her. None of them seem to notice her, nor does she recognize any of them.

Suddenly her attention is caught by a movement at a nearby table. She glances, and then she sees him! It is the handsome dark-haired man in the tuxedo. He sits alone, holding a single red rose in his hand, and his glance is upon her. She cannot tear herself away from his gaze, as he rises from his table and approaches her in one smooth fluid movement. He falls to bended knee, holding the rose out to her, the other hand poised over his heart. She takes the rose, and he rises. She falls into his arms and they begin to waltz to the strains of a Strauss waltz which is being played by the small orchestra which has just appeared in the street. Around and around they whirl, their movements perfectly synchronized with one another, lithe and graceful. Dana closes her eyes as she is swept away by the music and the dance. When she opens them again, they are alone in a wildflower filled meadow, and the full moon has risen above them. The man in the moon wears a special smile just for lovers as they sip champagne and hold each other close, murmuring the words that lovers share on just such occasions.

Scully's cel phone begins to ring. Out of force of habit, she presses the phone button and hears Mulder's voice crying, "Scully, Scully, where are you Scully?" She tosses the phone impatiently away, and as she and her tuxedoed lover fall to the earth together, Scully sinks into a deeper sleep. She exhales briefly, a sharp little sigh, then complete darkness.


	5. Love in Bloom and Sailor Scouts

TITLE: The Power of Love at the Moulin Rouge

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: many, in many fandoms

RATING: PG13

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to XFiles, As the World Turns, Moulin Rouge, etc, belong to their creators, I am just having fun with them, although the characters of Sarah, Washu and Julie are indeed my own.

DEDICATION: To my two beautiful daughters - Katie and Sarah - who inspired me to write this, with great love.

The Power of Love - At the Moulin Rouge

- 5 - Love in Bloom, and Sailor Scouts Go Into Action

Satie and Sarah are temporarily occupying the room of the poor writer Christian, in the small hotel across from the Moulin Rouge, known as L'amour fou. Since the death of Satine and the writing of their story, he has gone back home, too depressed to face the place where he has found and lost his true love. Sarah and Satie are only too glad to have a place to call their own, as life with the Bohos can be tumultuous at the best of times. But they wouldn't have it any other way.

Satie sits at the piano, clad only in his pajama bottoms, while Sarah reclines across the bed, watching him play. She admires the strength of his nimble fingers as they dance across the keys. She loves the curve of his bald head, and the cute way he wears the long knit scarf about his neck, even now, and the curve of his shoulder blades as his arms reach up and down the keyboard...

After a few minutes, he rises from his instrument and joins her on the bed. He strokes her soft hair, raising each strand briefly to his lips before picking up the next one. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" he asks.

She considers the question seriously, and then shakes her head in the negative. "I don't think so," she teases. "Have you ever?"

Smiling, he moves his fingers to her waist and tickles her, so mercilessly that she is forced at last to concede, "Okay, maybe you've said it once. Or even twice."

He ceases his assault, and she is able to breathe once again. He turns serious, moving his face within inches of her own.

"Sarah," he begins, "you know my life hasn't been the same since you became one of us, a true Boho."

"I guess not," she agrees, "since I put a stop to all the loose women you were hanging about with."

"That's not what I meant," he says.

"I know what you mean. Since I became the first female member of the Children of the Revolution, people look up to you more, take you a little more seriously."

He shakes his head. "No, that's not quite it either." He rises from the bed abruptly, runs to the dilapidated dresser and roots around in it until he finds what he is looking for, then he palms it and returns to Sarah. He helps her to sit up, positioning her at the edge of the bed, then he carefully kneels before her (or rather one bended knee, not a dignified position considering his bedtime apparel, but it works for the moment).

"Sarah," he starts again, "what I am trying to say is that you are the best and most important thing that has ever happened to me, and you have changed my life in all good ways and I don't ever want to be without you." From behind his back he holds out his hand, and sitting in the palm of one outstretched hand is a ring. The stone in the ring is not huge, not is it minuscule, but when you are a revolutionary in search of Truth, Freedom, Beauty and Love, you tend not to be very rich, so it is the best that he can do, and isn't it the thought that counts anyway? In which case, it is a very wonderful ring for the thoughts behind it are indeed rich. "Will you marry me, Sarah?"

For once, Sarah is speechless at the sight of her pajamaed lover kneeling before her with a ring in his hand and marriage on his lips. Only she knows just how long she has dreamed of this moment. And now that it has come, she has forgotten what she had planned to say, and tears of emotion well up in her eyes and spill down her pink cheeks.

"Oh, dear, I didn't mean to upset you," and Satie looks as if he is going to cry himself. He looks so pitiful, that Sarah is forced to laugh, which breaks the spell, and she immediately cries out, "No, no, Satie, my own, my dearest love. You have not upset me. Far from it. I love you and I would love to be your wife."

She wraps her arms around his neck and they are kissing now and they are together now and nothing will separate them ever again.Sarah smiles to herself, and decides that her secret will keep, at least for now.

The Concorde has landed at Orly Airport and Mulder and Scully have disembarked. Mulder glances all around him, as they pick up their luggage, but there is no sign of Vegeta, much to his relief.

"Think he got the message?" Scully asks, as they head for the street, bags firmly in hand.

"I'm not sure, but I hope so. It'll make things a lot easier without him in the way. Unless, of course, you'd rather he came back? He did seem rather sweet on you after all. Maybe I'm interfering with romance here. If so, just say the word, Dana, and I'll bring back your Prince Charming." Mulder grins at her, an evil little grin, as he raises his hand to hail a cab.

"Mulder!" Scully is indignant and punches her partner in the arm in mock anger. He pretends to wince, but can't stop laughing. "I wouldn't date that blue spandex weirdo if he was the last Saiyan prince in the world!"

A cab pulls up at last, and they pile in, laughing. Mulder gives the driver the name of the hotel at which they are staying, and they are soon caught up in the surge of traffic which flows around them. They fail to see the very man they are discussing as he hails his own cab, which follows them from a discreet distance.

In a small, neat house in Japan, Serena sits around the dining table with her friends, Raye, Hotaru and Mina, while Artemis and Luna P, her two wise cats, are close at hand. Her three friends try to comfort Serena, but to no avail, for she is very worried, both about Rini and about what trouble her beloved Darien may get into.

"Look, Serena," the ever practical Raye points out, "there's no sense in you making yourself sick. You've got to stay strong for Rini and Darien, and that means eating to keep your strength up."

Mina giggles. "I never thought I'd hear the day that we'd have to force Serena to eat!"

Serena scowls at her, scrunching up her face into a very unflattering position. "I'll have you know that I am a very delicate eater!" she exclaims indignantly. "I don't have a big appetite at all!" For a moment, her temper wins out and she rises to her full height of 5 foot 3 and stamps her foot angrily. The next moment, though, she has dissolved in a raincloud of tears, and the cats wince at the sound of her wailing.

Just then, the phone rings. Mina grabs it, says "Hello?" and then, "Yes, right here, Darien, hold on," and tries to hand the instrument to Serena, who at the sound of her boyfriend's name has gone ballistic and launched herself at the phone. She snatches it anxiously. "Hello, Darien, sweetums, is that you? What's going on? I miss you so much!" And she begins to bawl again, forcing Raye, Hotaru and Mina to cover their ears, as they roll their eyes upward.

Serena regains some measure of control at the sound of Darien's voice, but she is still sniffling. "Where are you? What are you doing?" Darien lets her splutter until she has gotten it all out of her system, then finally he begins to speak. "Serena, Serena, calm down and I'll tell you everything, I swear."

Another few minutes and Serena is finally calm enough to listen. "Okay," Darien begins, "I just arrived a few minutes ago, safe and sound."

"Where? Where did you arrive?"

There is a moment's hesitation, as if he is not sure if he wants to actually disclose his current location, then he replies, "Paris. I just got into Paris."

"Paris? Paris, France?" Serena's voice rises two octaves in those few words and the poor cats feel faint just from hearing it. "Why there, Darien? What makes you think our Rini is there? And why?"

He lets her splutter some more, before interrupting with, "Because I have received some reports from reliable sources about some sort of activity that is taking place here. It concerns other missing children as well."

"Other missing children? Oh, Darien! I had no idea it was more than just Rini!"

"Yes, there seems to be quite a bit of this happening, children from all over the world, including your friend Bulma's son Trunks. And for some strange reason, it seems to concern the Moulin Rouge."

Serena's eyes grow wide, for she has heard of the reputation of this so-called den of iniquity. "You don't have to go there, do you Darien?"

Darien doesn't reply immediately, feeling that discretion is the better part of valor, and Serena begins to wail once more.

"Serena, please," he begs, "don't carry on like this. You know that you are the only one for me. I love you. Don't you trust me?"

"Well..." Serena hates to answer yet, because that will put an end to her argument, but she really does, so is forced to say, "Of course, Darien, I trust you."

"I am going to look around here and see what I can see. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Never doubt that I will find Rini. And then we will both come back to you, safe and sound. Okay?"

"Okay, Darien," she agrees.

"Good. Now, keep your cel phone phone with you at all times, so that I can reach you. I've got to go now. Okay?"

"Okay, sugarpie," she replies. "I won't let it out of my sight. Call me soon, will you?"

"I will," he promises.

"Love you."

"Love you too, Sailor Moon."

Serena hangs up, smiling, then turns to her friends and announces, "Assemble the Sailor Scouts" and rushes out of the room. They run after her to her bedroom where she begins to throw things about at a furious pace.

"Why?" they ask in one voice.

"Because," Serena replies, "we are going to Paris!"


	6. Washu Takes the Stage

TITLE: The Power of Love at the Moulin Rouge

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: many, in many fandoms

RATING: PG13

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to XFiles, As the World Turns, Moulin Rouge, etc, belong to their creators, I am just having fun with them, although the characters of Sarah, Washu and Julie are indeed my own.

DEDICATION: To my two beautiful daughters - Katie and Sarah - who inspired me to write this, with great love.

The Power of Love - At the Moulin Rouge

- 6 - Washu Takes the Stage

Mulder and Scully arrive at their hotel, and settle comfortably into their rooms. They unpack their things, arranging everything to their satisfaction, and then meet in Mulder's room to confer.

"We just can't go barging into the Moulin Rouge and demand to look around, you know," Mulder says, "we have to have a cover story and a plan of action."

"Got any ideas?"

"Well, as a matter of fact," Mulder grins, pleased with himself, "I do."

"Do tell," Scully invites.

"At first, I considered the idea of passing ourselves off as man and wife on our honeymoon."

"I hope you derailed that train of thought." Scully shakes her head at the notion.

"After a few minutes of fantasy, I did. But anyway, then I decided that we will go in there as brother and sister. And you will get a job in the chorus."

"I will what?!!" Scully sputters. "Where do you think I worked when I did my FBI training, as a Rockette?"

"Calm down, Scully," Mulder tries to soothe her, "you can do it, I've seen you dance. And you've got a nice figure. I think you should fit in quite well at the Moulin Rouge."

Scully eyes him suspiciously. "I would almost say thank you, but I'm not quite sure there's a compliment there. So what's the purpose of me being a dancer at the Moulin Rouge? You want me to pick up some quick money or you just want to see me in a skimpy outfit?"

Mulder grins. "Both! Actually, the idea is that you'll be closer to the action. And being your older brother, what more natural than that I should want to keep an eye on you, seeing as I'm your only living relative and all that."

"Wow, Mulder, you're so deep! And just what will I be looking for there?"

"I'm not quite sure, Scully," Fox admits, "but I am sure that something will turn up. It has to. It's got to be more than a coincidence that mention of this place has been found in some form or other at the scene of so many disappearances."

"When do you want to go there?" Scully asks.

"I think we should go tonight," Mulder replies.

"Tonight? Why? What can we accomplish there tonight, other than to watch a bunch of half-naked women parade around and do the can-can?"

"Well, if that wasn't enough, we can always scope the place out, maybe even meet the owner, arrange an introduction for you, maybe even let you strut your stuff," Mulder offers.

"Don't you wish!" Scully casts a withering glance on her partner. "Very well. Order up some dinner first, will you? I'm going to take a long hot bath!"

"No problem!" Mulder reaches for the phone and Scully wanders off to her own room and the promise of hot water.

It is a typical evening at the Moulin Rouge and the place is swinging. Zidler's Diamond Dogs are on the floor, flaunting their legs and their cans, and they pull willing gentlemen out of the crowd gathered around them to dance with. The gentlemen protest at their inability to perform, but they let themselves be persuaded, while Zidler calls the moves from his perch above them all.

Scully and Mulder arrive about nine o'clock. Mulder has insisted on buying Scully a new outfit (at the Bureau's expense, of course) that will show off her best charms to Zidler. It is a red satin number which is tight in all the right places, but still allows her freedom of movement. They grab a free table and look around them at the dancing raucous throng, while the music blares loudly. Mulder has brought his palm pilot, which he brings out, leaning close to Scully so that she can see the screen at the same time.

"I've done some checking on the people here, so we have an idea of who's who. This guy here is Harry Zidler." Here Zidler's grinning visage appears on the screen. "He's one of the two owners. He's the front man and he is in charge of everything. He's the one we'll approach first. And this guy," up pops a picture of the Duke, "is his silent partner, the Duke of Worcester. I understand that he's a bit of a loose cannon, but is usually kept in check by his lady. Her name is Julie (now to Julie's picture), and she is the head writer. There is also a group of bohemians here that call themselves the Children of the Revolution. They're a peaceful lot, nothing to worry about, but it seems that they are working on the new musical that Zidler is producing, so getting to know them can't hurt either. Here is their leader, a short artist by the name of Toulouse-Latrec (here appears the shining visage of Toulouse), and here is the Doctor, Satie the piano player, his girlfriend Sarah and a gentleman with the unfortunate appellation of the unconscious Argentinian."

Scully studies each picture as it appears on the screen, committing them to memory. She looks around her, at the crowd of people dancing, drinking and generally having a good time. "Well, I see Zidler over there. He looks like he is about to make an announcement. And I believe those are the revolutionaries there. The short one with his hand up that dancing girl's skirt must be Toulouse." She scans the crowd once more, and then announces, "And there's the Duke and his woman over there, in that box, taking in the show and drinking what looks like a bottle of Mumm's".

"Nice work, Scully. I'm impressed. Now to..." But his next words are interrupted, as Harry Zidler is indeed about to make an announcement, as the drums roll and the lights go out, leaving him spotlighted in the center of the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please!" he roars. "Allow me to present, straight from Tokyo, for the first time here at the Moulin Rouge and everywhere else in the Western world, that amazing star of the oriental stage, the ravishing, the delightful, the one and only Mademoiselle Washu!"

Now all the house lights go off, plunging the room into complete darkness. The crowd grows still, holding their collective breaths. The silence threatens to become unbearable until, at last, a violin is heard, striking a single note, which begins softly and then rises exponentially until it fills the air, the unseen violinist bowing at a furious rate. And then from up above, a small spotlight is focused on something up near the top of the ceiling. As it makes its descent, it is seen to be a cloud and in the center of that cloud, swathed in diaphanous purple veils, is Washu herself. She holds a staff in one hand and a dove in the other and she lithely falls to earth, the lights around here flashing in pink, then blue, then purple. She reaches the floor, steps from her heavenly form of transportation, and flings her arms wide to greet the crowd that is awaiting her first words.

"Little Washu is here!" she announces, and the audience breaks out into loud cheers and catcalls, stamping and whistling, (Toulouse no slouch in that department, small in stature though he may be). Washu begins to shimmy and shake, undulating to the oriental rhythm that the violinist is now imparting.

"What's so great about that?" Scully wants to know, turning to her partner, but to her amazement, he too is transfixed at the sight of the dancing Washu. She tries to get his attention, but to no avail. "Mulder... Mulder... " but he doesn't respond, for he has been struck by lightening and he cannot believe his eyes.

It is her, the girl of his dreams, the girl he can't get out of his head. She is real, she is not just a figment of his warped imagination, and she is here and now and she is beautiful! His head is reeling, and he cannot properly process any other information, thus he doesn't hear Dana's voice, nor does he feel her hand shaking his arm in a vain attempt to communicate with him. He turns to her, entranced, ecstatic, and suddenly feeling as if the weight of the world has fallen from him. "I can't believe it!" he breathes. "I can't believe this is happening. Things like this never happen to me, only to other people. But she's really here, and so am I. Isn't it wonderful?"

Scully frowns at him, confused. "It might be if I had even a trace of a clue as to what you are talking about."

"It's her, Dana, it's really her, the girl that I've been dreaming about all this time, the one I told you about. Remember?"

"Oh, yes, Mulder, I remember now. And you think that girl, that Mademoiselle Washu is really her, or maybe she just happens to look like her? That's possible, you know. You shouldn't get your hopes up too high, Fox, or you might just get hurt..."

"No, Dana, it's her. I know it!" Mulder turns back to the show, watching enthralled as Washu proceeds to remove the thin veils from strategically placed points about her body, until all she has left is a skimpy little leotard covered in sequins. The crowd goes wild, cheering and hooting and throwing their hats in the air and generally having a gay old time, while Harry Zidler stands beside his newest star, holding one delicate hand in the air. He turns to her and murmurs, "It seems as if you are a great success, little Washu! You have arrived at Moulin Rouge!"

Washu smiles as if to say was there ever a doubt and throws air kisses to her adoring admirers. Toulouse and the Bohos are cheering just as wildly. "She will be a great asset to our show!" he crows, enthusiastically hugging the big bosomed girl standing next to him. Satie and Sarah are oblivious to this, as they hug and kiss, and the Argentinian suddenly falls to the floor in one of his narcoleptic fits, which everyone ignores because they are used to this behaviour from him. Julie and the Duke sip their champagne as they hold hands and cheer the new star of the Moulin Rouge.

And the show goes on.

After Washu's spectacular number, she fades back into the crowd, and the can-can girls reclaim the dance floor once more. Mulder watches Zidler as he watches the dancing girls. "Come on, Scully, now it's your time to shine."

"What do you mean?"

"Time to audition for the great man, let him see you strut your stuff."

"Mulder, I'm not so sure," Scully hesitates, but Mulder takes her firmly by the hand, just as the music changes to a sultry tango, and he leads up on the floor. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the beautiful Washu. She is leading a dark haired man with a nasty looking disposition onto the floor, and the two couples begin to tango. Mulder is a smooth dancer, and soon Dana is caught up in the emotion of the dance, with each dip and sway, showing great skill for an FBI agent. Other couples stop to watch them, and pretty soon the only ones left dancing are Dana and Fox, and Washu and the dark haired stranger. The crowd encourages the dancers in their efforts, whistling and cheering. Dana ignores them and concentrates on her movements, while Mulder is trying not to look at Washu, but he fails at this, and then he sees that she seems to be looking at him, and he blushes prettily. Just then a momentary pause in the music occurs. Washu sashays across the floor, and with a little deft maneuvering, she has managed to secure Mulder as her partner, while Scully is dancing with the man who informs her that his name is Reed. The dance continues, much to the crowd's delight and Zidler plays up the occasion by calling out a running color commentary.

Mulder thinks he has died and gone to heaven, his arms firmly around the girl of his dreams. He gazes into her large green eyes, and he becomes tongue-tied and unable to think of anything to say. Luckily, she is glib and keeps up both ends of the conversation easily. He wants this moment to never end, because he cannot conceive that this opportunity will ever come his way again. He forgets about Scully and the reason that they are even there, and all thoughts of the missing children, Prince Vegeta and the FBI go flying out of his head. All he can see is Washu.

Too soon the music ends. The applause of the crowd is overwhelming. Zidler gathers up both couples and enthusiastically praises them. "I would like to see this happen more often," he exclaims.

Mulder nudges Scully and she speaks up. "Well, actually, I was hoping to talk to you about a possible position here, dancing..." and gets no further for she is stopped by an immediate assent from Zidler. "You're hired, darling, come tomorrow and we'll get you started. What can we call you, my dear?"

"My name is Dana," she replies, "and this is Fox, my brother."

Mulder cannot be sure but he thinks he sees a hint of a smile play about Washu's lips when she realizes that Mulder and Scully are not man and wife. He tries to concentrate on the matter at hand, but this is difficult with this beautiful woman so close.

"Are you looking for employment as well?" Zidler has to ask the question twice before Mulder realizes he is being spoken to.

"Not really, I just came along to keep an eye on Dana, make sure she's okay."

"What a shame!" Washu exclaims. "Such a graceful dancer!"

Mulder blushes and Scully tries to contain a giggle.

"Well, Fox, you are welcome at the Moulin Rouge anytime!" Zidler booms.

"Thanks," Mulder replies, trying hard not to look at Washu.

Just then the Duke and his lady approach and the proper introductions are made. Scully finds the Duke to be quite charming as is Julie, while Mulder senses that there is something about Washu's partner Reed that he doesn't quite like but he cannot put his finger on it, and he can't help wondering if there is a relationship between the two. He and Scully are invited to join the Duke and Julie at their table for drinks, but decline, citing jet lag as the reason, but promising to see them on the morrow. They then leave for their hotel, having accomplished the first step in gaining entrance to the inner workings of the Moulin Rouge.

Washu is pleased with her first night as the headliner at the Moulin Rouge. Her reception was all she could have hoped for, and she is exhilarated by the intimate tango she has shared with that good-looking Fox Mulder. She hopes that she will see him again. As she catches her breath between dances, she hears a polite cough behind her, and turns to see a huge bouquet of yellow roses being held out to her. Behind the flowers is a penitent Reed Hamilton, who looks all the world like a little boy who has been caught at something naughty and now must apologize for his behaviour.

"What the...?" Washu asks.

Hamilton drops to one knee dramatically, holding the flowers before him as an offering. "Milady," he begins, "please forgive my boorish behaviour whereby I did offend you, and please to give this brave young knight another chance to win your heart!"

Washu laughs in spite of herself. "Get off the floor, Reed!" she says, "you're being ridiculous!" She puts out her hand, which he readily accepts, and as he rises, he takes her gently in his arms and kisses her full on the lips. She finds herself kissing him back with a great deal of fervor. When she comes up for air, her mind is reeling, and she feels lightheaded.

"You're kind of like a fine wine, Reed Hamilton," she pronounces, "you seem to get better with age." And they begin to kiss again, until Washu loses track of just where she is and has to stop once more.

"I don't mean to be too bold," Reed begins, hesitantly,"but..."

"But what?" Washu wonders.

"I could get us a room upstairs, if you would like to continue our ... conversation?" He raises his voice at the end of the sentence to imply that it is a question, but to Washu there is no question about it. Without thinking twice, she replies, "Yes, that would be lovely." As Reed walks off to make the arrangements, Washu wonders at what sort of magic is at work here at the Moulin Rouge.


	7. A Celebration

TITLE: The Power of Love at the Moulin Rouge

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: many, in many fandoms

RATING: PG13

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to XFiles, As the World Turns, Moulin Rouge, etc, belong to their creators, I am just having fun with them, although the characters of Sarah, Washu and Julie are indeed my own.

DEDICATION: To my two beautiful daughters - Katie and Sarah - who inspired me to write this, with great love.

The Power of Love - At the Moulin Rouge

- 7 - A Celebration

The next day, Mulder escorts Dana to the Moulin Rouge for her first day of work. She is given a costume and spends some time practicing the can-can with the Diamond Dogs. She finds them to be rather friendly and soon makes a few friends. One of the girls, Nini, seems especially eager to be nice to her, but she's not sure why. Mulder watches the activities from a single table, where he is also taking notes on his palm pilot. He cannot concentrate, however, and his eyes are constantly darting around, as if seeking for some sign of Washu. She does not appear, however, as she is not in the chorus.

The Bohos appear after a little while and, espying Mulder sitting by himself, invite him to join them. He agrees, since he is accomplishing nothing anyway, and hopes he can learn something of interest from them. They are all excited, and Sarah is giggling as she clutches Satie's arm tightly.

"What's up guys?" Mulder asks.

Toulouse grins broadly, the eternal romantic, and sighs aloud. "Love is in the air!" he proclaims and at first Mulder is afraid that the short artist is talking about him, but relaxes when he realizes he isn't. "We are currently celebrating the recent engagement of our two friends, Sarah and Satie."

"Congratulations!" Mulder automatically exclaims, and the happy couple receive his words with smiles. "Are you holding the celebration here?"

"No, no, no," Toulouse shakes his head, and the other Bohos laugh. "Not here. We have all been invited to celebrate the occasion with a picnic at the palace at Versailles, courtesy of the Duke and his gracious lady."

"She is a very nice lady," the Doctor interjects.

"Much nicer than he deserves!" the Argentinian growls and Toulouse flashes him a look as if to say, watch your words carefully.

"Well, it's true," he mutters, and Sarah reaches over and pinches his arm, so he shuts up.

"He is a much nicer person since she came into his life," Sarah agrees, then lets the subject lapse.

Mulder wonders, makes a mental note to find out about the bone of contention between the Duke and the Bohos and to see if it extends to other people here at the Moulin Rouge. He has no reason to connect this with the disappearance of the missing children, but his motto is that every piece of information is important until you find out that it isn't. Just then his attention is distracted as out of the corner of his eye, he espies Washu. She has joined the chorus for a can-can and he watches as she flashes her lovely legs in energetic high kicks.

"Of course you and Dana will join us?" Toulouse, who is sharp and doesn't miss a thing, asks, as he watches Mulder watch Washu. "Of course you will," as if the matter is settled. "Everyone will be there, us, Zidler, the Duke and Julie of course, and all the girls. Even Washu will be there."

Mulder is annoyed that he has become so obvious and pretends not to hear what Toulouse has said, but his brain has registered the words and without thinking he hears himself saying, "That sounds grand. When is it?"

"We shall be leaving here shortly. You can come with us. We will split some wine on the way over."

And of course Mulder agrees to this without hesitation.

For this joyous occasion, the Duke has taken a portion of the beautiful grounds of the palace of Versailles for his own (which the French authorities are more than willing to do, for he is a very wealthy man and not adverse to throwing his money around to get his way). He provides vehicles for everyone, so that transportation is not a problem, and early afternoon finds them all ensconced on thick quilted blankets in a private garden area of Versailles. They are not far from the petit Trianon, that secluded love nest in which Marie Antoinette was said to meet with her lover, Comte Axel de Fersen.

The happy couple, Satie and Sarah, beam at one and all as they receive their best wishes and congratulations. Sarah sports a second ring, a lovely diamond ring, upon her finger, courtesy of the Duke and his lady, for Satie is but a poor piano player and cannot afford this kind of jewelry. He is not sure he likes this idea, but when he sees Sarah's happy face and the way the ring looks upon her hand, he relents and is rewarded with a warm embrace.

Champagne and absinthe flow like water, kept in iced coolers and circulated freely by uniformed attendants. The Diamond Dogs giggle at the idea of being waited upon, but they do not complain, and they wish that they were getting married, although they are happy for Sarah, and they wonder how they can find their own Dukes so they can be as happy as Julie. Nini especially is jealous of the obvious love between the Duke and his lady, and it eats her up inside. It was she who put the bug in the Duke's ear about Satine and Christian, for he is naive and had no idea that the woman he thought he loved was seeing the poor writer. This led to the almost fatal confrontation between the Duke's man, Warner, and Christian, on the opening night of Spectacular, Spectacular, which was only resolved through the tragic death of Satine from consumption. Since then, life has moved on, and the Duke has found his true love, but Nini remains an evil person.

The Duke has provided for live music, a small chamber orchestra, and the sounds of Beethoven, Ravel and Tchaikovsky fill the air, much as the scent of the myriad tulips which surround them, beautiful tulips in a multitude of shades - variegated Rembrandts and gay parrots, dark Queen of the Nights, as well as exotic-looking jumbo peonies and lilacs in every shade of purple imaginable. Scully comments on the beauty of it all as she and Mulder sit together, taking it all in.

"This is unbelievable!" she comments. "Just two days ago we're sitting in our office in Washington D.C., another humdrum day, you and me and Skinner and some stale bologna sandwiches, and now here we are in Paris, sitting in the garden of Versailles, sipping champagne, chowing on caviar, and mingling with a Duke, dance hall girls and bohemian revolutionaries... Will wonders never cease!"

"Yeah, and don't forget the part where you get to do the can-can on a nightly basis and dance with strange men!" Mulder puts in, smiling.

Dana makes a face at him, and sticks her tongue out. "The things I do for the FBI!" she moans. "Why don't you have to dance? You sure didn't mind dancing with that Washu woman last night, did you?" She watches him closely and realizes that her remark has his its target. Bulls eye! "Are you in love with her, Fox?"

Mulder scowls at her as he shakes his head. "Don't be silly, Scully. We're here on business, nothing more." But his eyes deny this, even as they search for the woman in question. She is quickly located, sitting on a blanket with Reed Hamilton. She is clad in purple today, from head to toe. She is laughing at something he is saying, even as they take turns feeding one another with caviar on toast points. He cannot stop staring at the pair, until the arrival of the Bohos, leading the happy couple about, interrupts him.

"Welcome, welcome," he greets them, and to Sarah and Satie, "Congratulations, you two! You make a lovely couple!"

Sarah blushes and Satie grins, taking Mulder's proffered hand and shaking it. The Argentinian is not with them, having fallen unconscious a few moments before. But there is a pair of strangers among their number. Sarah proudly presents them as her father, Craig Montgomery, and her stepmother, Carly. Craig is tall and blonde and sophisticated, while Carly is short, bleach-blonde and bubbly. Hands are shaken and they all willingly sit down with Mulder and Scully, refilling champagne glasses all around. Harry Zidler is close behind, and he is delighted for the two Bohemians..

"Marriage is a wonderful thing!" he booms, "I've tried it myself a few times. Nothing like it!"

"Has the Duke ever been married?" Mulder asks innocently, his face a blank mask. Everyone turns their head and looks off to where the Duke and Julie occupy their own blanket. The Duke reclines full length, his head held in his lovely lady's lap. She feeds him luscious ripe strawberries from her own fingers. He kisses each finger before he returns it to her. They seem to be in a world of their own, oblivious to what is going on around them.

"Him?" Zidler shrugs lightly. "I really can't say. Not really all that close to him, you know."

Toulouse speaks up. "I did hear some rumors," he volunteers, "I heard that his family in England wanted him to make a match with a certain young lady and he would have none of it. That he had a mistress and he didn't know it but she turned out to be the wife of another man, some lord or other, and when the truth came out, he was encouraged to leave the country, which he was more than willing to do. Kind of stifled over there, I think. Liked to hang around the theater a bit too much for his family's taste, I believe. And then he came here to the Moulin Rouge, with their full blessing and a lot of money and, well... the rest is history."

"That's more than I knew," Zidler confesses. "If it's true."

"If any of it's true," Toulouse concedes. "I got my information from Nini and she is not the most reliable of witnesses."

"How would she know, anyway?" Sarah questions.

Toulouse rolls his eyes. "I don't know. I know he didn't sleep with her. She only wishes he would. Maybe she got to that brute of a man of his, that Warner. Maybe she slept with him."

"Disgusting thought," is Sarah's only comment.

Scully looks at Mulder closely, but says nothing.

Zidler looks at Craig Montgomery, who is cradling Carly in his arms, and drinking champagne. "What sort of work do you do?" he asks.

"I own my own business," Craig replies, "back in Oakdale, Illinois, in the States. Montgomery & Associates. You might even consider me sort of an entrepreneur. I also represent my lovely wife who is a top fashion designer. Maybe you've heard of her line, Simply Carly?"

Zidler hasn't but most of the ladies present have, and are suitably impressed.

"Didn't you once work for the Barbara Ryan Originals line?" Scully asks. Carly nods, as she helps herself to more caviar. "That was really tragic what happened to her, being burnt to death in that fire and all."

"Oh, yes, very tragic," Carly nods. "We were all broken up. It was a terrible sight, I understand, she was like a human torch, fire could be seen for miles around. Little children roasted marshmallows!"

Sarah pipes up. "Did you know that she was my stepmother before Carly?"

Everyone stares at Craig. "Yes, I was married to Barbara Ryan, but not for long. It was a short marriage, due to her tragic demise, and then I married my soul mate, Carly."

Carly beams at him with undisguised affection, as Sarah hugs Craig. "I'm so happy that Dad has found true love," she says. "Heaven knows he has looked long enough for it! And now I have a little brother who is the sweetest little boy. His name is Parker."

Carly releases Craig long enough to rummage in her Gucci clutch bag. After a few seconds, she emerges with a color photo which she shows off with pride. "This is my Parker!" Everyone duly admires the photo.

"Is Sarah an only child?" Mulder asks.

"No, I have a son Bryant and daughter Lucy by my first wife, Sierra. And Carly and I are going to be parents ourselves in about six months." He pats her tummy proudly, and she blushes as everyone applauds and Sarah beams at the happy couple.

Scully joins in the applause, and then takes hold of Mulder by the arm and leads him away, toward one of the garden areas, excusing themselves to the others as they go..

"Where are you taking me, Dana?" he asks quizzically.

"For a walk," she replies. "Nice day for it."

She leads him through an area filled with tulips and hyacinth, and pauses to admire the various varieties. "See, Mulder," she say, "sometimes you have to stop and smell the roses. Or tulips, as the case may be."

"Okay," he answers, "if you say so, Scully. But what are you really up to?"

She is bending to breathe in the fragrance of the blooms, straightening at her partner's question, but before she can reply, she notices a figure heading their way with purpose and wisely holds her tongue. She discreetly looks away, as Washu arrives and claims Mulder's arm for her own. Without saying a word, she leads him away and Scully notices that he is not unhappy with the arrangement. She smiles to herself, and walks a little further into the small maze of hedges which dot the garden area. She is not afraid of becoming disoriented, for she has a keen sense of direction.

Suddenly she feels a strong hand clamp onto her arm. She tenses, prepared to fight, as she feels herself being pulled into the shadows. "What the..." she sputters and then she sees who has dared to lay his hands upon her and she exclaims, "You!"

"Yes, pretty Scully, it is me," Prince Vegeta replies. "You remember me, I see."

"Who can forget?" she moans. "What are you doing here and what do you think you're doing with me?"

"I am here because I choose to be and I think I am trying to talk to you." The Saiyan looks at her sternly. "Have you and Mulder discovered anything yet?"

"Well, we've been here less than a day," Scully replies sarcastically. "What do you think we are, miracle workers?"

"What have you been doing?" he wants to know.

"Plenty!" Scully takes her arm forcibly back. "And that still doesn't explain your presence here. Didn't Mulder tell you to go home, that we'd take care of everything?"

Vegeta is scornful. "And I am supposed to accept that? I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. I take care of myself."

"Well la-di-da for you!" Scully exclaims "Since you're here, have you found out anything?"

"Enough to know that you work at Moulin Rouge in chorus and that Mulder thinks he is in love."

"Wow, you work fast!"

"Yes, and I know that his new girlfriend hasn't been here very long. I am suspicious of her."

"Why is that?" Scully wants to know.

Vegeta pauses, framing his words before he speaks. "She has been known to be in other places where children have disappeared. I trust no one."

"That alone isn't proof," Scully insists, "but I'll alert Mulder."

"Okay," the blue spandexed prince replies.

Scully hesitates for a moment, then offers, "As long as you're here anyway, and it looks like you don't intend to leave anytime soon ("No, I don't," Vegeta interjects), why don't you help us out?"

"What would you like to have me do?"

"You seem to have a knack for gathering information. Can you hang around some of the people who work backstage at the Moulin Rouge and see what scuttlebutt you can pick up? Anything you hear, anything at all, could be potentially important to our investigation. Can you do that?"

Vegeta smiles at her. "Yes, pretty Scully, I can do that. But what can you do for me?" He bends down as if to kiss her, but Scully turns her head.

"Well," she says, "I could call your wife and ask permission to kiss you. I'm sure that would go over well."

Vegeta laughs aloud. "Bulma is understanding. Vegeta is a man and Vegeta has needs."

"Yes, well, control your needs. This isn't the time or place, and I am not the right girl." She pushes him lightly away with one hand and he doesn't resist.

"Scully," he says, "the time will come for Vegeta and Scully to be together. Don't try to fight it. It is fate, as Mr. Popo would say."

"Keep on thinking that way, big boy," Scully laughs, "but in the meantime we have work to do, eh?"

Vegeta grunts and disappears in the direction in which she first saw him without any further words. She is glad to see his short form disappear in the distance. She turns back and sees that Mulder and Washu are sitting together, their arms entwined, drinking champagne from each other's glasses. There is no sign of Reed Hamilton and Scully wonders where he has gone. She smiles at the sight, knowing that love has not come easily to her partner. A female voice is calling her name, and she sees that it is Nini, her new friend from the chorus.

"Isn't love wonderful?" Nini sighs. "I don't mind telling you that your brother is a very handsome man. He should watch himself with that Washu, though. I think it only fair that I warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

"Well..." Nini hesitates, as if she is loath to speak, rolls her heavily mascaraed eyes and then, reluctantly, says, "I've just heard some things about her from people. They say she is no better than she should be, if you know what I mean."

"No, what do you mean?" Dana is mystified.

"She's been around, you know, she's experienced in the ways of love. You know?"

"Oh, I see," Scully replies.

Nini's eyes flicker toward the sight of the Duke and his lady who are playing kissyface and giggling like excited children. Dana sees something flash through those eyes, but it is so quick that she cannot be sure what she is seeing. And then the other woman's expression is congenial once more.

"Let's join the Diamond Dogs and see what mischief we can get into," she suggests and Dana agrees, and they leave the Duke and Julie and Washu and Mulder to their individual courtships.


	8. Hints of Intrigue

TITLE: The Power of Love at the Moulin Rouge

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: many, in many fandoms

RATING: PG13

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to XFiles, As the World Turns, Moulin Rouge, etc, belong to their creators, I am just having fun with them, although the characters of Sarah, Washu and Julie are indeed my own.

DEDICATION: To my two beautiful daughters - Katie and Sarah - who inspired me to write this, with great love.

The Power of Love - At the Moulin Rouge

- 8 - Hints of Intrigue

Darien's first day in Paris is spent orienting himself within the city. He wanders the streets and boulevards, traversing the city in narrowing searching swaths, always keeping his senses alert for Rini. He feels no sign of her, though, as hard as he tries. As evening approaches, he takes a room at the L'amour Fou, the small hotel across the street from the Moulin Rouge. He thinks about calling Serena, but decides against it. Rini is not his sole purpose for being in Paris, although she is the main reason. If he is being completely honest with himself, he has needed some time apart from her for a while. He loves her deeply, she is his dearest love, as well as his future Neo Queen Serenity. But at this time there is much that she cannot give him, is unable to give him, and there are things that he needs.

What he finds the most disturbing are the dreams. He has been dreaming for several months of a strange red-haired blue-eyed woman. She wears a long blue evening gown which compliments her eyes, and she has a smile that melts his heart. In his dream, Darien wears his best black tuxedo, and the two of them dance, their bodies forming a perfect fit. And as they dance, no words are spoken, but all is understood, and no thoughts of Serena disturb him until he awakens once more.

This is the real reason why he could not take Serena with him to Paris, even to help him search for their missing daughter. What he must do, he must do alone, at least for now.

Mulder's time with Washu in the gardens of Versailles is magic. They drink fine champagne and feast on wild game and caviar and bacon-wrapped shrimp and assorted mini cakes. He does not even recall what their conversation consists of, but they talk of everything and of nothing. Too soon it seems she is protesting that she must go in order to get some rest before her evening at the Moulin Rouge. The picnic has broken up at last, and they part company. She tells him to come up to the elephant and see her some time and he promises that he will. When he turns around, he finds Scully waiting for him. She smiles at him and he can't resist smiling back. They head back to their hotel on the nearby Rue Cardinal.

"What's so funny, Mulder?" she teases him.

"I don't know what you mean," he insists. They sit on the terrace of his room, watching the sun drop slowly over the Parisian skyline. "Did I say anything was funny?"

"No, but I thought you were laughing. Or maybe you're just smiling a lot for no reason. I can't tell with you."

Mulder refuses to be baited. "I just don't know what you're talking about," he says, but inside his heart is soaring.

"Well, I don't mean to bring you down, partner, but guess who I ran into while you were playing hearts and flowers with little Miss Washu?"

"I wasn't..." he starts to protests, but drops the act when she sends him a withering look and changes the subject, "who did you run into, Scully? We don't really know anyone in Paris."

"Our old friend, the king of the hair spray," she replies.

"Ohmigod, Vegeta is here? After I told him to go back? I don't believe it!"

"Believe it, Mulder, he's here. And he intends to stay. He's a very persistent man."

Mulder shakes his head in disbelief. "This could be a problem. How do we keep him from interfering in our investigation?"

"Well..." Scully begins, "I think he won't be a problem for us. Maybe even an asset."

Mulder shoots her a look which clearly states he thinks she is crazy. "What?!!"

Scully turns her head before she admits in a rush, "I kindof, sortof, recruited him so to speak, on a somewhat temporary basis, of course." Then she looks Mulder full in the face and spits it out, "Since he wasn't going to leave anyway, I decided to make full use of his presence. I've got him spying on the people at the Moulin Rouge, both employees and customers. I think he can get into areas where we might not be able to, leaving us free to work other angles."

"And you don't think that blue-spandexed weirdo, your words not mine, won't kind of stand out in a crowd?" Mulder looks skeptical, but Scully is determined to gain his approval. "Not with that crowd he won't," she insists. "What have we got to lose? He's here anyway, he's determined to stay, we might as well take advantage of any assistance he can provide, don't you think?"

Mulder purses his lips for a second, then concedes that Scully's argument may have some basis in fact. "Okay, we can try it. But he has to promise not to do anything on his own and we have to stay on top of everything. You tell him that."

"Me? Why can't you tell him? Who appointed me go-between here?" Scully protests.

Mulder smiles at her. "Prince Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans, did, Pretty Scully."

Scully slits her eyes at him, and punches him in the arm.

"Hey, you better get your rest while you can," he says, escorting her back into the room. "It could be a long night, filled with lots of dancing and hoop-te-do."

"I'll give you your hoop-te-do!" She bashes him with one of his overstuffed pillows before running quickly into her connecting room and slamming the door. Mulder only laughs and replaces the pillow on his bed.

Upon leaving Mulder, Washu climbs the stairs to her room in the Elephant, the same room once occupied by Satine before her unfortunate demise. Zidler has given it to her as the new star of the show and she is more than glad to have it, especially as it means having a place to herself. More convenient for any dating she might wish to do, or whatnot. When she reaches her room, she finds that she is not alone. Reed Hamilton is there, sprawled out comfortably on her bed, waiting for her. He had disappeared from the festivities at Versailles early, but he appears to know everything that has transpired in his absence.

"Have a good time with loverboy?" he asks, pushing himself up on one elbow, facing Washu. He watches her face intently.

She ignores his question, steps behind a red satin screen, as she changes into a peach chemise in which to rest before the busy evening. "What are you doing here?" she wants to know.

"Just waiting for you, my love."

She steps around the screen, buttoning up her matching silk robe, which is sheer and flows liquidly around her legs. Reed rises and approaches her, taking her into his arms. She makes no protest nor moves to get away. He presses his lean lips tightly against hers, almost crushing her in the intensity of his embrace. She endures it, then pushes him away petulantly. "You need to go now," she says, motioning him toward the door. "I plan to rest before I have to go to work."

Hamilton doesn't leave, though. Instead, he grasps her wrists, pushing her before him until she is backed up against the bed, and bends her backwards until she sinks onto it. He hovers over her menacingly. "I didn't say I was ready to leave," he insists, "we were just getting started." He pushes himself down on top of her, fastening his lips upon hers, ignoring her efforts to release herself. She squirms under him, but to no avail, for he has a lean hard strength which she finds overwhelming. He continues to press, enjoying her resistance. Then she stops. He feels her capitulation, senses her cessation of struggle and moves in for the kill. Suddenly, she contracts her muscles and sends one slender leg into territory which no man likes to have visited in that way.

Hamilton is caught off guard and ends up doubled over on the floor, writhing in pain. "You bitch!" he mumbles breathlessly.

Washu stands over him menacingly. "I said NO and I mean it! Now get out of here before I call Harry Zidler and have him throw you out of the show!"

Reed Hamilton pulls himself together, making some attempt to repair his wounded dignity. His eyes are angry, though, despite the cool veneer he pretends to possess. "We're not done here, Washu," he says, and his smile is cold and cruel. "We have some unfinished business to attend to, and it shall be attended to."

"Only when I say so, loverboy," she sneers at him. "Now, close the door on your way out." She watches him bleakly until he leaves the room, then lays on her bed, shaking internally and wondering just what it is she sees in that man and what sort of power he exercises over her. Especially when she has somebody as attractive and nice as Fox Mulder interested in her.

Nini and the Diamond Dogs live in a small hotel near the Moulin Rouge. It is not very nice, but it isn't very expensive, and they spend most of their time working anyway, so it doesn't really matter. They are working girls, after all, and work hard at staying attractive to men. The most ardent prayer of each of them is to someday find a wealthy man who will take her away from this life, install her in a nice apartment somewhere in the better part of Paris, and pay to keep her as his mistress. A brave few even dare to dream about marriage. Nini does not care about that. She has tried it once, and it did not agree with her. She has a son, whom she never sees, for his father took him away, leaving her with nothing and no one. So she works at the Moulin Rouge, a bitter lonely woman, who dreams of a better life.

After saying goodbye to Dana, Nini thinks of returning to her room, as she trades gossip with the other Diamond Dogs, but her attention is caught up once again at the sight of the Duke and his lady strolling about the gardens. Her heavily mascaraed eyes narrow as she watches the way in which Julie leans in toward her man, and he encircles her securely about the waist with his arm. The sight continues to eat her up inside and Mome Fromage, Petite Princesse and Arabia do their best to distract her. But to no avail.

"She doesn't deserve him!" she mutters angrily. "What is she, after all? She is nothing special! So she writes? Bah! Let her take her place among us women and let us show her up for what she is really worth. She can't hold a candle to us, I know! Then let her poor dumb Duke take notice of her. He'll see quickly enough that she is a talentless, no-good..."

The Diamond Dogs shush her quickly, lest they be overheard. They know that Zidler will be angry if he hears Nini rant, for much as he distrusts and dislikes the Duke, he dare not cross him, especially in the matter of his lady. They fear for Nini's sake that sometimes she goes too far. But she has had too much to drink and cannot be quieted. At that moment, Toulouse happens by, sketchpad in hand, and he undertakes to rectify the matter.

"Nini, Nini, my love," he tries to calm her, "why so upset? You always have me, you know!" And he flashes her a large Toulouse grin, as he attempts to soothe her .

"Ah, Toulouse, you horny little beggar!" she manages a wan smile for him. "You know what you like, eh? And Nini likes her Toulouse, too, my stouthearted warrior, my own little tripod, eh? But not now, not now. I deserve more than this, not her, not that mealy little whore..."

Toulouse is horrified. "Be careful what you say, woman, for you shall surely get us all into trouble!"

She shakes her head at them, and decides that no one truly understands her. She ignores their entreaties to stay with them and stalks off, although in the opposite direction than that taken by the Duke and his love, away from them all. She can use some time alone, to clear her head, to clear her thoughts.

She is not paying much attention to where she is wandering, when she is suddenly confronted by a strange visage in her path. It is a man of short stature, with stiff black hair which rises from his head like a cock's comb, garbed in tight blue spandex which is obviously designed to show off his magnificent musculature, and high white boots. She is enthralled at the sight, for she has never seen anyone or anything quite like him.

"Well, hello there!" she greets him, for she is never shy when it comes to men, having much experience with the opposite sex. "Who are you, big boy?"

"My name is Vegeta," he murmurs, taking her hand and bowing over it with a kiss. She is immediately flattered, for good manners are hard to come by, especially with some of the slobs that hang out at the Moulin Rouge.

"My name is Nini," she replies. "Nice to meet you Vegeta." She smiles at him provocatively, her flirt reflex automatically kicking in. "You're new here, aren't you? I can tell. Where are you from?"

"I come from Planet Vegeta. There I am the Prince of all Saiyans."

Nini is impressed, although she is not too sure about the planet stuff. But a prince? This could be worth looking into. If nothing else, she can make the other Diamond Dogs jealous, and make the Duke notice her finally, and perhaps drop that nonentity of a girlfriend. Yes, this might be an acquaintanceship worth making. She takes his arm in a possessive manner. "Seeing as you're new here and all, I'd like to show you around, if you don't mind."

"Vegeta doesn't mind," he replies. "Take me anywhere you want, as long as we end up at your place. Vegeta could use a drink."

"We can do that, honey, we can do that. Come along." And Nini and Vegeta stroll off together through the gardens of Versailles.


	9. Dreams Brought to Life

TITLE: The Power of Love at the Moulin Rouge

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: many, in many fandoms

RATING: PG13

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to XFiles, As the World Turns, Moulin Rouge, etc, belong to their creators, I am just having fun with them, although the characters of Sarah, Washu and Julie are indeed my own.

DEDICATION: To my two beautiful daughters - Katie and Sarah - who inspired me to write this, with great love.

The Power of Love - At the Moulin Rouge

- 9 - Dreams Brought To Life And A Glimpse Of Evil

Nighttime arrives and Darien finds himself drawn to the bright and boisterous Moulin Rouge. When he enters, everything seems to be in full swing. A number of the can-can girls are showing off their talents on the dance floor, either dancing together or with inebriated male partners, while others are leading willing participants to the private rooms upstairs. He is approached by a diminutive woman in a bright pink flouncy dress who offers to sit with him, but he politely declines the invitation, and finds himself a small table where he can observe what is happening around him. He has deliberately not brought his cel phone with him, for it would be impossible to explain the noise if Serena should happen to call while he is here. He knows he should call her, give her an update on the search for Rini, but he can't bring himself to do it. Not yet.

Darien cannot quite bring himself to join the joyous multitude around him. It is not in his nature to be boisterous, for he is a quiet man, and never would have believed that one day he would end up sitting alone like this in this most notorious night club. Serena would die if she could see him or guess what thoughts were running through his head. He watches the can-can dancers as they throw their limbs about in the rollicking dance which put the Moulin Rouge on the map. Their ruffled skirts flash neonly as they whirl, revealing daring glimpses of skin and promises of feminine delight.

Darien's attention is caught by one dancer in particular. He cannot see her very well, but her hair is a lovely shade of red which catches the swirling lights of the dance hall and holds them in the strands. She is dancing with a rather drunken young man who threatens to pull her down with his inability to stand up straight. His curiousity aroused, Darien strains his head to see the girl better, but is forced to move from his table, and jockey for position on the edge of the dancing throng. He still cannot see much for her head is bent toward her inebriated partner in an attempt to separate herself from him. It is only when she begins pulling away from the drunkard in earnest, as he tries to paw at the bodice of her dress, that Darien decides it is time to intervene on the lady's behalf. He carefully pushes his way through the unnoticing crowd and places one firm hand on the sot's arm, saying," I believe this dance is spoken for," and leads the grateful lady away. Then and only then does he get a glimpse at her face, and his heart lurches within his breast as he recognizes the woman of his dream. She is looking at him, equally astonished, for of course Dana recognizes in Darien her mysterious dancing man with the red rose and she is just as shocked as he is.

They stand immobile for several seconds before Dana has the presence of mind to speak. "Th..thanks for your h..help," she stammers, completely nonplused at the sight of this man. He smiles at her and his eyes are warm and brilliant. "No problem," he replies.

He reaches out for her and she takes his arm and now they are moving together in a timeless rhythm that is older than the stars, and follows not the music as presented on the dance floor. They squeeze themselves into a small corner of the room and move to the music which they alone can hear. No words need to be spoken.

Across the room, Mulder sits with the Bohos. Sarah has not come in tonight, saying she does not feel well, but Satie is here as is Toulouse and the Argentinian. The Argentinian is in a temper because he says that Nini has no more time for him since she found a new lover, and he passes out in the middle of his temper tantrum. Mulder is used to this now and thinks nothing of it. He glances around the room, wondering when little Washu will appear. Toulouse smiles at him knowingly. "Do not worry, friend Fox," he says, "she will come out when she is ready. Zidler likes her to make a grand entrance, you know."

Mulder wishes he weren't so transparent. "Actually, I was looking for Dana," he lies. His eyes continue to canvas the room. Zidler is actually sitting with the Duke and his lady tonight (will wonders never cease), and seems to be in a splendid humor, throwing his head back and roaring with laughter at something she is saying. There is no sign of the sullen Mr. Hamilton, for which Mulder is grateful, as he does not trust that man any further than he can throw him. Sarah's father and stepmother are out on the dance floor, having a blast, can-canning with the best of them. They make quite a pair, he thinks, quite a contrast to the quiet Sarah. And then his attention is arrested by a familiar fringe of stiff black hair. His eyes wander down and what does he see but dear old Prince Vegeta himself, tripping the light fantastic with Nini. He caresses her possessively as they dance. Mulder rolls his eyes upward, wondering if this is his idea of gathering information. But at least it is keeping him occupied and out of his and Scully's hair. Now he understands why the Argentinian is so glum. To be thrown over for that ridiculous little man IS rather insulting.

Mulder spots Scully at last, hidden away in a dark corner, dancing cheek to cheek with a tall dark stranger in a tuxedo. Briefly he wonders who this guy is, then decides that Dana will tell him all about it later, if there is anything to tell.

As Nini and Vegeta dance, the wicked woman schemes. She brushes closely against the Saiyan prince, one hand caressing his buns of steel, and whispers in his ear. "I am glad that you are willing to help me," she says, "I will make it worth your while."

"I'm sure you will," he replies, eyeing her. "We should go somewhere and talk about it."

"Yes, I think we should. Why don't we go upstairs?" She kisses his ear lightly, running her fingers through his thick black hair. He is more than willing as she takes his hand and leads him up the stairs to the notorious brothel rooms. Vegeta is thinking that this poisonous woman could be a valuable source of information to him, while she is considering how she is going to destroy the relationship between the Duke and his lady, and claim him for herself.

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location, a little girl sits forlornly, watching a dozen or so other children playing around her. There are children here of various ages and hues, and they appear unconcerned as to where they are and just how they got there, intent on their assorted games. Rini, however, is very worried about what has happened to her, and she knows that her parents will be going crazy trying to find her. In her lap, an baby lies, a cute little boy. She has been taking care of him ever since her arrival. She wishes she knew where she was, but there are no clues that she has been able to find yet. There is a dark haired woman who stays with them, and takes care of them. She seems nice, but Rini is distrustful of her, for no reason that she can put her finger on. There is something in the woman's large dark eyes which Rini doesn't like, so she maintains her distance, holding on to the baby, and watching for an opportunity to escape.

Washu comes out at last, making a spectacular entrance, and performs vigorously to a wildly cheering throng. When she is done, she approaches Mulder's table, and the Bohos behave like schoolboys, hooting and whistling, crying out,"Mulder li-ikes Washu-u," until Mulder blushes at the attention they are drawing. Washu takes it all in stride, leaning down to Fox for a big kiss before seating herself next to him.

"Liked your number," he greets her. She smiles at him. "Thanks!"

Satie grins mischievously. "Would you two like to be alone?"

Washu tells him to grow up. "I only have a few minutes, then I have to get back to it. Would you like first dance, Fox? I'll request a tango?"

He nods. "Sure. Whenever you catch your breath."

At that moment, one of the Diamond Dogs approaches. She is tall and dark-haired, with soft brown eyes. Mulder recognizes her as Washu's best friend, Setsuna. The newcomer greets everyone at the table with a broad, "Howdy!"

"What's up, 'Suna?" Washu asks.

"Not much," is the reply. "Just come to see if Satie would like to dance. I noticed that Sarah isn't here tonight, thought he might like some company."

"Sarah isn't feeling well," Satie explains, "maybe some other time, thanks anyway, Setsuna."

She shrugs nonchalantly. "No sweat. How about you, Toulouse?"

Before Toulouse can reply, he sees the Duke's lady approaching. She is beckoning to him with one finger. He regretfully declines the invitation. "I must see what Julie wants, don't want to anger the Duke or anything. But I would love to later." He rises and makes a hasty exit. Julie waits for him and they duck into a nearby alcove.

"I can't be gone too long, or he'll get suspicious," she says. "How is it coming? You making any progress on it?"

Toulouse smiles at her gently. "Of course, of course, my dear, I am working hard on it, even as we speak! I take sketches of him all the time, when he thinks I am just drawing the Moulin Rouge."

"It's going to be a wonderful birthday present, Toulouse, I just know it!" Her eyes gleam as she speaks about the love of her life. "I can't wait to see his face when we present it to him."

"I hope he likes it," Toulouse replies. "I am very flattered that you even consider me worthy to paint the Duke's portrait. After all, I am but a humble painter here at the Moulin Rouge."

"Oh, Toulouse," Julie protests, "you are all too modest. You are a very talented artist. That is why I chose you to paint this very special gift. I just love your artwork. And you are our friend as well, are you not?"

Toulouse smiles at her warmly, for he genuinely likes her, and likes working with her. And, for her sake, he tolerates the Duke, whom he has to admit has gotten much better since he met and fell in love with Julie. "Yes, of course," he replies. "But I think the best part of your birthday gift will be the office."

"Yes, the office," she repeats. "It took some doing to persuade Zidler to give up the space, but I just reminded him of who actually holds the papers to the Moulin Rouge, and... well, he saw the light."

"You cannot blame him for being reluctant." Toulouse hesitates, then continues, "After all the circumstances under which the Duke got those papers are still rather painful, not to bring up sore subjects..."

"You know I know all about that, and we've dealt with it, I assure you, Toulouse. But the Duke also put a lot of money into a show which only ran one night, whatever the reason, and he will continue to bankroll the musicals here, so it is only fair that he get an office of his own, to show that he belongs. I'm decorating it personally, including some of your own paintings of the Moulin Rouge, of course. It will be beautiful! And I think it will make a wonderful present for Richard's fortieth birthday, don't you think?"

"Yes, I think so, too," Toulouse agrees. "And he will love it all the more for having come from you."

Julie blushes at the compliment.

"You are very good for him," Toulouse says sincerely. "In fact, I'd say that you're the best thing ever to happen to him."

"No, Toulouse, it's he who has been the best thing in my life," she insists. "I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to him, or to us. I... I don't think I could take it."

He pats her shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry about that," he assures her. "Your love is here to stay. I know it."

She smiles at him, then jumps nervously. "Dear, dear, I better get back. Can't have him missing me and getting upset. He worries so about me. I'll be glad when this is done, I don't like keeping secrets from him, even good ones." She kisses Toulouse lightly on the forehead. "Thanks, Toulouse. See you later." He smiles after her retreating back and, whistling a happy tune, goes to rejoin his friends.

When Toulouse gets back, he finds that Setsuna has managed to awaken the Argentinian and they are having a gay old time on the dance floor. Mulder sits with Satie, who excuses himself at sight of Toulouse, saying he must check on Sarah. Washu is also rising.

"I'll be ready in a few," she tells Mulder. "I'll come back and get you."

He agrees with a kiss as she walks off. Toulouse seats himself once more and orders an absinthe from a passing waitress.

"What was all that about?" Mulder wants to know, curious about the conversation between Toulouse and the Duke's lady.

"Oh, nothing..." Toulouse puts on his best innocent face, which doesn't fool Mulder for a second, but he wisely holds his tongue.

"Maybe you can clear something up for me, Toulouse," Mulder says. "I keep hearing bits and pieces of something, but I can never get the whole story."

"What story is that?" Toulouse asks curiously.

"Something about things that happened here at the Moulin Rouge - about the Duke, a poor writer, a singer, money, threats and I don't know what."

"Ah, yes," Toulouse admits, "that is quite a story, my friend."

"Can you tell me about it?"

Toulouse hesitates, but sees no real reason not to tell, for this story is no secret and all the regulars at the Moulin Rouge know it well. If he doesn't tell Mulder, someone else will, perhaps erroneously. And, after all, there are few people who know the truth as well as Toulouse does.

"It all began," he says," when a young man named Christian arrived in Paris to be a writer, and he came to stay at the L'amour Fou..." And so Toulouse relates the infamous tale of the Moulin Rouge to Mulder.

When the story is done, Mulder is speechless. "That is so tragic," he manages to say. "How awful that Satine had to die. Poor Christian!"

"Those times are done now," Toulouse insists, handing Mulder a glass of absinthe and a sugar cube, "let us drink to new times!" At that moment, Washu returns, and she gladly joins them in their toast to new times and new friends.

"Ready?" she asks Mulder, quaffing her drink and running a quick hand across her full lips, and they head to the dance floor. Also on the floor are Nini and Vegeta, Dana and Darien. At the last moment, Reed Hamilton appears, leading Setsuna. The four couples quickly become the focus of attention, as they move to the sultry rhythm of the tango. As Vegeta dances, he watches Washu closely. She returns his stare, looking him up and down, at the very visible swell of his muscles beneath the spandex, and the intensity visible in his glare. Despite herself, she finds herself interested in this unusually garbed man. Dana and Darien have eyes only for each other.

Zidler is his usual jubilant self, as he watches the crowd that watch the dancers, for he likes to see people have a good time. When people are happy, they drink more and spend more on his girls and he is certainly not averse to turning a profit and being happy at the same time. Especially since he is sharing the profit with his erstwhile partner. The Duke manages to catch Zidler's eye, beckons to him, and whispers something in his ear. Zidler smiles and nods and leaves to make the arrangements. The tango ends and, as the couples stand for a moment, catching their breath, Zidler announces that the next number will be a slow dance and encourages all lovers to take to the floor.

Vegeta takes the opportunity to appropriate Washu, Reed snatches Dana, Setsuna grabs Darien and Mulder is left facing Nini, much to his chagrin. He is rescued by Toulouse, however, who requests the honor of the dance and Fox gratefully leaves the floor. He spots the Duke leading his lady out and he smiles to himself. They make a rather handsome couple, he in his black evening wear and she in a full length peach gown. They look as if they were made for each other. He makes a mental note to speak to the Saiyan prince later. He doesn't care for him dancing with Washu, but doesn't want to make a federal case out of it.

Zidler has toned down the house lights, substituting softer shades, which give each couple the illusion of privacy as they hold each other close in the intimacy of the dance. Vegeta leans close to Washu and blows softly in her ear. For some reason she likes it, and snuggles closer to the muscular prince. Dana is doing her best to keep Reed from holding her closer than she'd like to be held, and she keeps sneaking glances at Darien, who is being a gentleman and dancing uncomplainingly with Setsuna, who prattles on to him about her life as a Diamond Dog. Nini caresses her little Toulouse and dreams of the plans she has conspired with Vegeta to make (she has given up any thought of becoming a Saiyan princess when she discovers that a) he is married, and b) he has no money to speak of). She watches the Duke and his lady out of the corner of her eye, their arms entwined securely about one another, their bodies fit snugly together. Soon it will be she who will be feeling those strong arms about her, those sensual lips pressed against hers. Until then... she gives Toulouse an extra squeeze, which pleases him, and he clutches her more tightly.

"You are a very pretty lady," Vegeta murmurs to Washu.

"Thanks," she replies. "You're not so hard on the eyes yourself."

"I would like to see you again. Can we go somewhere that we can be alone, talk, have a drink?"

Washu glances at Mulder. He is smiling at her and she can't help but smile back. "Not tonight," she replies.

"Another time, then?"

Washu nods. "Yes, another time." She feels a strange attraction for this stiff-haired man, and decides to explore her feelings. She does not wish to commit to one man at this time, not Reed, Vegeta, nor even Mulder. Life is too short for that. She smiles to herself at the thought.

Mulder sits with the Argentinian, who is complaining of the inconstancy of women, angry over his relationship with the promiscuous Nini. Mulder thinks to himself, what do you expect when you go out with a prostitute, but he wisely holds his tongue, as his opinion is not really being sought, he is merely being used as a sounding board. They are joined by the ebullient Harry Zidler.

"Your sister is quite a graceful dancer, Fox," he compliments Dana.

"Thank you. She is very good, isn't she?"

"Yes, quite an addition to our Diamond Dogs," he agrees. "And with a lot more class than some of them."

The Argentinian scowls at this and starts to make a rejoinder, but passes quietly out.

Mulder points to the dance floor. "Your partner is quite a dancer himself," he comments. "Didn't know he had it in him."

"His Grace is a man full of surprises," Zidler replies, but declines to add any more to this thought. He glances at Mulder and says, astutely, "I see that you and our little Washu have become good friends."

Mulder smiles at this. "Yes, she's a nice girl. I really like her."

Zidler merely nods, for he is used to seeing relationships of all kinds unfolding around him. "Pretty girl," he says, " we were lucky to lure her here from Japan. She is very popular there and..." The rest of his sentence goes unfinished, for at that moment, there is a lull as the music changes and a disturbance of sorts begins on the dance floor. As the new song begins, Vegeta takes this opportunity to cut in on the Duke and he waltzes Julie across the floor before the surprised nobleman can react. Nini quickly steps in and takes her position with the Duke for the dance, leaving Toulouse in the lurch. He is so stunned at what he sees that she is doing that he can only stand in the middle of the floor muttering, "Oh, merde!" Dana stares in disbelief, while Reed Hamilton seems to be amused. Washu stamps her foot at the loss of her dancing partner, even as the Duke begins to shout.

Mulder rolls his eyes, for even he can anticipate what is apt to follow. Sure enough, when the Duke realizes that he has lost his lady, and definitely against his will, his temper begins to show. He glowers at Nini, shaking her hands off of him irritably. She doesn't know when to leave well enough alone, and tries to talk him into dancing. "C'mon, honey, let Nini show you how it's done," but he's having none of it, and he looks as if he wants to kill both her and Vegeta with his bare hands. Warner senses that something is afoot, for he suddenly appears, waiting for the order to kill or maim or both.

Vegeta realizes that things are moving out of control, even for him. Vegeta is too smart a man to let the situation get out of hand, however. This is not his plan. He hastily restores Julie to her Duke, apologizing, "Excuse me, I meant no harm. I merely wanted a chance to dance with this lovely lady, but I fear that I have offended you. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans."

Mulder has seen enough. He looks at Scully, who is glancing uneasily at him, and motions toward the Saiyan prince. He catches Vegeta's eye and indicates that he is to meet them outside immediately. Vegeta understands. It is time that he talk to them anyway.

Julie, none the worse for wear, introduces herself and her lord to the prince, and lets it go at that. Zidler is apoplectic, and Toulouse has taken Nini out of reach to a table where he is having a few words with her that she does not heed. She is sullen and refuses to meet his eyes. Mulder says to Zidler, "Let me take care of this. I'll take the fool out of harm's way." Zidler is grateful as Mulder and Scully herd the prince out.

Julie holds tight to her jealous Duke, whispers that she loves only him, and that everything is okay. The Duke is calm once again, at least on the surface, but he signals to Warner, then tells him to keep an eye on that "big-haired clown". Warner nods his understanding.

Julie pulls her Duke into the shadows, for a little privacy in this vast dancehall. She winds her arms around him, holding him tightly, until she can feel him relax with a deep shudder. She buries her face against his chest, until he raises her face to his own, kissing away the little tears that are falling.

"Dearest, please don't cry," he says, "I'm sorry I upset you. Please, please don't." He strokes her face tenderly, distressed over her distress.

"Oh, Richard," she murmurs, "I just love you so much. Please don't ever forget that and please don't ever leave me!"

"Me, leave you? Never!" he protests, "I love you now and forever! How could you even think such a thing?" And then he leans down toward her and their lips meet and they cling together passionately as they become as one once more. Toulouse watches them with a satisfied grin and a sigh of relief that disaster has once again been averted, then turns once more to Nini, to continue to berate her. She too is watching the lovers as they hold onto one another for all their souls are worth, and her eyes hold an evil gleam that promises that her work is not done yet. Toulouse wants to slap the evil out of her, but he does not believe in violence against anyone, much less a woman, so contents himself with a promise to keep an eye on this wayward wench.


	10. Liasons and a New Life

TITLE: The Power of Love at the Moulin Rouge

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: many, in many fandoms

RATING: PG13

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to XFiles, As the World Turns, Moulin Rouge, etc, belong to their creators, I am just having fun with them, although the characters of Sarah, Washu and Julie are indeed my own.

DEDICATION: To my two beautiful daughters - Katie and Sarah - who inspired me to write this, with great love.

The Power of Love - At the Moulin Rouge

- 10 - Liasons and a New Life

Mulder and Scully hustle Vegeta outside as quickly as they can. He looks unperturbed, as if unaware of the situation just narrowly averted. Mulder is steaming and Scully has to keep him from slapping the Saiyan prince around.

"Just what is your problem?" Mulder asks, glaring at the other man. "What was that little scene supposed to accomplish? Do you deliberately antagonize people or does it just come naturally to you?"

Vegeta remains calm in the face of Mulder's anger. "That was nothing. It's just a game I'm playing with that woman, the one they call Legs-in-the-air."

"What kind of a game?" Scully wants to know.

"She is trying to take over that nobleman for herself. She is a jealous, bitter woman, very spiteful, that one."

"No kidding!" Mulder exclaims sarcastically. "And just when did you figure that one out?"

"The moment I started talking to her," is the reply. "Vegeta is not as dumb as you seem to think."

"Oh, yeah? Then why are you playing such a stupid game? Or are you the kind of guy that enjoys playing Russian Roulette? Do you get your kicks from being hurt or possibly killed?"

Vegeta snorts. "Mulder, calm down. I am only doing this because the woman knows a lot about what goes on at the Moulin Rouge. She talks to me because she trusts me. She will not succeed in her game, do not worry. I am in control."

"That's what worries me," Mulder mutters to himself.

"Are you ready to listen, or do you wish to yell some more?"

Mulder has a ready answer, but cooler heads in the person of Scully prevail. "Go ahead," she urges, "what have you heard?"

"There was a problem here not too long ago, involving that same Duke and a courtesan named Satine over a young writer. It ended badly."

"I know all that," Mulder says impatiently. Vegeta is not flustered and continues.

"Yes, well it has caused a lot of nerves to be on edge."

"So?" Mulder wants to know.

"So, if you look in the right places you will find people who are willing to talk. Not just Nini, who will do anything for the right price."

Dana interrupts. "Did you find out anything that relates to the missing children?"

"Possibly. It's hard to say. Nini thinks that Washu has been here in Paris longer than she has been at the Moulin Rouge, but doesn't seem to want to talk about it. Possibly since the time that children started disappearing."

"Now there's a start," Dana begins, but Mulder interrupts. "No, no, no," he protests, "you're on the wrong track there. Washu has nothing to do with any of this. Look somewhere else."

"Mulder, be reasonable," Scully steps in. "He's not accusing her of anything, only presenting facts."

Mulder narrows his eyes at Vegeta warily. "Yeah, but he seems to be drawing a connection here where none exists, and I don't like it. Just leave Washu alone!"

Vegeta grunts noncomitally. "She is a pretty woman," is all he says, and Scully has to hold Mulder back. Vegeta is not worried, for although he is not tall he is far more athletically inclined than Mulder and can certainly hold his own against the FBI agent. "I think we have talked enough for one night," he says, "I am going to keep looking for my son. I will find you later, pretty Scully." He wafts a kiss through the night air and disappears into the shadows.

"Mulder," Scully begins, "you've got to stay objective here."

"I AM objective," Mulder protests, but it is halfhearted at best, and he wonders if he is compromising the operation because of the feelings he is developing for the beautiful show girl.

In a small house in Japan, the Sailor Scouts sit together, attempting to comfort their friend Serena, alias Sailor Moon, in her time of need. She has been crying, and her large blue eyes are damp. "I have been talking to my friend Bulma," she says, "and she tells me that her son Trunks is missing as well."

The other Sailor Scouts gasp in disbelief.

"What is she doing about it?" Mina asks. "Anything?"

"She says that her husband, Prince Vegeta, has been in contact with two FBI agents and that he has gone to look for Baby Trunks himself."

"Where has he gone?" Raye asks.

"To Paris," is the quiet reply. "To the Moulin Rouge."

The Sailor Scouts gasp in amazement.

"Isn't that where Darien went?"

"Yes, it is," Serena answers. "I have to believe that it is not just a coincidence, and that Rini and Baby Trunks are in the same place. I pray that Darien has found some information."

"Have you talked to him?" Mina wants to know.

"I've tried." Serena raises her tear-streaked face. "But he doesn't answer his cel phone and I am very concerned about him. Especially if he is in that place."

The Sailor Scouts nod in sympathy.

"The time has come," Serena continues, "for us to go to Paris ourselves and scout out the situation. I hope that Darien is okay, but I think he and Rini both need me and I must go to them. Will you help me?" She looks at them hopefully. Raye, Mina and Hotaru quickly nod their assent. The other Sailor Scouts are not available.

The four young women form a ring. Closing their eyes, they begin to concentrate on what they are doing. They are pooling their considerable powers and once they have reached the proper level, they will teleport themselves to Paris. "Sailor Scout Teleport!" they chant, as they begin to glow with an intense energy, and within seconds they are lost to the view of the two cats they have left behind.

Meanwhile in Paris, in their room at the L'amour Fou, Satie sits with Sarah, watching as she consumes a large bowl of chili, two hot dogs on buns and a pint of strawberry ice cream. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asks, worried.

"Sure, I'm sure," she assures him between bites. "I feel fine." She reaches for a pickle, dips it in the ice cream and eats it in two quick bites.

Satie shakes his head in wonder at the sight. "Not long ago you were sick to your stomach, and now you eat like there's no tomorrow."

Sarah sets aside the tray with her meal. She pats the bed beside her. "C'mere," she beckons. He sits down, and takes her slender hand in his, fearing the worst. "You can tell me anything, sugarlips," he says, but inside he is cringing.

Sarah smiles at him gently, kisses his hand. "Don't worry," she says, "I am not hiding anything from you, I promise. I am not sick. I am perfectly fine."

"But first you throw up and now you're eating the weirdest food. I don't get it."

"It's simple, my love," she explains. "You and I are going to be parents."

"Parents?" Satie looks confused, as if unsure of the meaning of the word at first. When comprehension begins to dawn on him, his eyes open large and a big smile breaks upon his face. "We're having a baby!" he states the obvious.

"Yes, we are," Sarah replies. "That's what being a parent usually means."

He reaches over and hugs her. "Ohmigod, Sarah, that is SO wonderful! A baby!" He can't get over it. Sarah is pretty excited herself.

"It won't be here for a while yet," she says, "plenty of time to get ready."

Satie looks around him, at the not very large apartment. "If Christian comes back, we will have to find somewhere else to live. How can we afford that? I don't know. And we have to be married before the baby comes. No question about that."

"No question," Sarah agrees. "I hope you don't mind, but I have approached Julie on the subject. Please don't be mad, but I knew you would feel this way. I've talked to her about us having the wedding at the Moulin Rouge. What do you think of the idea? After all, it's where we spend all our time, it is our life, it's where we met."

Satie smiles at her. "That is a perfect idea, my love. How soon can we do it? How about tomorrow?"

She is touched by his impatience. "No, dear, it takes longer than that to set up a wedding, even a small quiet one like the one we were talking about. Julie has asked if we can wait until after the Duke's birthday party and I said that would be fine. She is going to help me with arrangements, like looking for the dress and decorations and stuff. Is that okay with you?"

"That is fine with me, sweetheart, as long as you're happy." He kisses her gently. "Are you sure that you feel okay? Here, sit back and put your feet up. Take it easy."

She laughs at his concern. "Satie, I'm just fine. Here, come and sit with me while I finish eating. And then we can talk some more about baby plans."

He settles down beside her on the bed, as she continues eating her pickles and ice cream.

After Vegeta disappears into the night, Mulder and Scully turn back toward the Moulin Rouge. On their way inside, they pass the Duke and his lady on their way out. He clutches her protectively and has no words to spare for the two FBI agents, as he hands her into his waiting car with Warner at the wheel, and they too are lost to the evening. Inside, Mulder finds Washu shaking a leg with Toulouse, and Nini, the perpetrator of all this unholy mischief, nowhere to be found. Darien is waiting for Dana, and pulls her onto the dance floor where they fall together with a kiss. Mulder takes the place of Toulouse, and moves Washu handily about the dance floor.

The rest of the evening passes quietly and without incident. At closing time, Mulder asks Washu if she'd like to go out and get a bite to eat.

She shakes her head at him, then gives him a rather coquettish look. "I have a better idea," she volunteers.

"What would that be?

"How would you like to see my elephant?" She takes him by the hand and leads him away before he has a chance to reply, or even say anything to Dana. Not that she will notice his absence, for she is completely tied up with her mystery man. Mulder finds himself soon following Washu up the stairs of the elephant, and into her room.

"Make yourself at home," she says, while removing a bottle of wine from an ice bucket. He seats himself on the bed, watching her as she pours the wine and carries a glass to him. As he sips the chilled wine, she slips behind a screen and begins tossing articles of clothing over the top of it. Mulder's eyes grow large as he witnesses the disrobing process, wondering just what she has in mind. When she comes out, she is bearing a red teddy and a matching robe. The sight of her takes Mulder's breath away and he finds it hard not to stare.

She sashays toward the bed, rolling her hips in an exaggerated manner as she approaches. "Do you like?" she breathes sultrily. Mulder can only nod, being temporarily deprived of the power of speech. She takes the glass of wine from him, finishes it off in one quick gulp, and sets it down on a bedside table.

She positions herself around him so that she is has one leg one either side of him and she is sitting on his lap. Hungrily, she reaches for his lips and he responds in like fashion. They fall together on the bed, where she stretches out her full length upon him, their lips never losing touch. He rolls her over so that he is in the dominant position, his hands caressing her soft skin.

When she comes up for air, she whispers to him, "Fox, please don't leave me tonight. I need to be with you."

"I won't," he promises, and he stops any further words with a kiss, as they begin to make love. Later, they will watch the rising sun as it spreads its dawn over the Parisian skylight.

Dana and Darien are still together on the dance floor. When the music stops, Dana tells him that it is late and she must go.

"I understand," he says.

She takes his hand, and they walk out together. The night is still. In the distance, a dog howls, piercing the stillness. Dana starts to speak, but Darien stops her words, placing one finger against her lips. "I have a room at the L'amour fou," he says and she understands exactly what he means. She nods her head and he reaches down for her, engulfing her mouth with his own. Her mind is all awhirl and she can't tell whether or not she is dreaming. If she is, she doesn't wish to be awakened. Darien is consumed by a great hunger for this beautiful woman, and all thoughts of Serena and their future lives as King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity fly from his mind. All he can see or think of is Dana.

He takes her into his arms, carrying her easily, out of the street and up to his room in the L'amour fou. They too will greet the dawn together.


	11. The Reality of Dreams

TITLE: The Power of Love at the Moulin Rouge

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: many, in many fandoms

RATING: PG13

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to XFiles, As the World Turns, Moulin Rouge, etc, belong to their creators, I am just having fun with them, although the characters of Sarah, Washu and Julie are indeed my own.

DEDICATION: To my two beautiful daughters - Katie and Sarah - who inspired me to write this, with great love.

The Power of Love - At the Moulin Rouge

- 11 - The Reality of Dreams

It is almost noon when Mulder finds himself knocking on the door to Scully's room. She answers, yawning, but smiles at the sight of him. "Come on in," she invites him, and heads to the phone. "I'm getting some tea. Want some coffee?" she asks, and he nods. She places the order, as well as bagels and cream cheese.

"Didn't mean to sleep so late," she says. "You just getting up?"

"Yeah, slept in a bit too." Mulder tries to keep from yawning himself.

"Quite an evening," Scully volunteers. Mulder agrees.

"I have to admit, this has been one of our more unusual cases," he admits.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss the Moulin Rouge when it's time to leave. After all, how many chances does a girl get in the FBI to be a professional dancer in gay Paree?" Scully smiles at Mulder, but he knows what she is really talking about.

"You want to talk about him?" Mulder asks.

"Who?" But Dana doesn't meet his gaze and allows herself to be distracted by the appearance of the waiter from room service. She takes the cart and pours Mulder's coffee, fixing it just the way he likes it, as well as her own hot tea, and hands him a bagel before she will look at him. "His name is Darien," she finally says.

"He seems to be nice," Mulder offers and Scully nods her head. "He is. Very. You know those dreams you've been having, the ones about the girl that you say is Washu?"

Mulder nods.

"Well, I've been having dreams about a man, a man in a tuxedo with a single red rose, and this is the same man. It's all very eerie. Kindof like fate, if one believes in that sort of thing."

"You know I do, Scully. So what happens when we go back to DC?"

"Probably nothing," Scully sighs. "That's the way these things usually work out. But at least for right now, we are here and we can be together. What about you and Washu?"

"I don't honestly know," Mulder shrugs, "if we have a future together or not. But like you said, for right now we're here and we're together and that's what counts." He smiles at her as he drinks his piping hot coffee. "This French stuff takes some getting used to. But it's good."

"Have you checked your email yet today? See if there's anything from Skinner?"

Mulder shakes his head. "Just about to." He takes out his palm pilot and, connecting to the Internet, enters his FBI email account. There is only one message there and of course it is from their boss. Mulder reads it quickly. "Yeah, there's one from Skinner. It says that other agents have reported that this kidnaping ring has now grown."

"In what way?" Scully asks.

"Now they are taking pregnant women as well."

Scully is mystified. "I just don't understand what all this is about, and what it has to do with the Moulin Rouge."

"I confess I haven't figured that one out either," Mulder admits. "I'm beginning to think that it's a good thing that you got Prince Vegeta to look out for info for us. He may be useful after all."

"Yeah, if he'll stop playing those stupid games with Nini. I think I'll have a talk with that girl and see what's up with her," Scully declares.

"Good idea. Don't you start rehearsing Sister Act today?"

"Yeah. Today. It should be ready to open in a few weeks."

"I have a funny feeling that everything will be made clear by then. At least I hope so."

It is the middle of the afternoon by the time Mulder and Scully reach the Moulin Rouge. Not everyone is there yet, so they join the table occupied by the Bohos and Sarah's father and stepmother. Sarah wears a rosy glow and Satie looks rather pleased with himself. He has his arm around her shoulder. They are in the middle of a toast when the FBI agents arrive, and invite them to imbibe with them.

"What's the occasion?" Mulder asks curiously.

"I'm going to be a grandfather!" Craig boasts, smiling at his blushing daughter. "We just got the good news today."

"That is good news," Mulder agrees. He and Scully take the offered champagne glasses and they all drink to the health of the baby-to-be.

Zidler blusters up behind them, and they tell him their news as well. He is his usual jovial self and orders another round for all, and they toast once again. Then he claps his hands in a business-like fashion, and announces, "Let us begin our new musical!"

Scully knows that this is her cue to get to work, smiles at Mulder and says, "Seeya, bro," scampering off to begin her day of dancing. Mulder doesn't move, his eyes darting about the theater, watching for a sign of his lady love. He has almost given up when she comes up unexpectedly behind him and puts her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" she greets him before she turns his head and gives him a solid kiss on the lips. "Hi, honey!"

Mulder smiles at her and she smiles back at him, a secret smile that speaks volumes. Toulouse and the Argentinian exchange glances and grin broadly. Just then Nini comes into view and the Argentinian is after her like a dog in heat. She rebuffs his advances soundly, and disappears, leaving the poor man to slink back to the table in defeat.

"I think Nini is seeing someone else," he declares, "I saw her with some strange looking man the other day, in tight blue pants and uptight hair. I think maybe he is the one."

Mulder declines to comment, keeping his thoughts to himself.

The Duke and his lady stroll in, arm in arm, looking pleased to be there and none the worse for the previous night's experience. They approach the table, and are greeted with the news of Sarah's pregnancy. Julie claps her hands in joy, her eyes shining as she congratulates her friend.

"You must let me help you shop for baby things!" she exclaims, to which Sarah readily agrees. "Bassinet, and booties and layettes... Oh, there's just so much to get, so much to decide on. Cloth or disposable diapers? This is so wonderful. I am so happy for you and Satie, Sarah!" She turns to her Duke with shining eyes and he smiles deep into them with his own beautiful blue eyes and for the two of them it as if the rest of the world doesn't exist.

Craig Montgomery proposes another toast to his future grandchild, and they all drink champagne and clink glasses. Then it is time to get down to business and everybody takes their places as the rehearsal begins. But Mulder cannot help feeling a bit uneasy. Skinner has said that the kidnappers are taking pregnant women, and now they find out about Sarah's own pregnancy. He hopes that this is not a formula for possible disaster in the making. He must find a way to make sure that Sarah stays safe.

Four weary Sailor Scouts take a break at a sidewalk cafe in the City of Lights. They have spent the night searching through the streets of Paris for any sign of Rini or Baby Trunks or any of the other missing children, but to no avail. Serena is becoming frustrated, and she has a feeling of growing dread that she cannot explain.

"I'm tired, Serena," Mina complains, "and my feet hurt."

"Mine, too," echoes Hotaru.

"Why don't we find a hotel and get some rest?" suggests Raye.

"That's a good idea," the others echo.

"How about we get some food first? I'm a bit hungry, and we do need to preserve our energy." They all agree and Serena orders bagels and juice for everyone.

"I thought we'd find Darien by now," Mina says. "He's here somewhere, isn't he?"

Serena wonders the same thing, but doesn't want to talk about it. She picks up her cel phone, punches in a number, and waits, counting the number of rings before the call is directed to a voice mail box. She hangs up in frustration.

"Oh, Darien!" she thinks to herself, "where are you and why haven't you called me? And why can't I reach you?" She begins to worry that something is seriously wrong, and heaves a huge sigh.

"Cheer up Sailor Moon," Hotaru urges, "we'll find Darien and Rini, you'll see. Isn't that right, girls?"

They all nod their agreement, and Serena manages a wan smile. "You're right, of course. We'll find them, I'm sure. How about we order some more of that delicious French cuisine?"

"Oh, Serena," they chastise her, "always thinking with your stomach!"

But they decide to humor her and order some of the local delicacies.

Meanwhile, Rini wakes from a fitful doze, looks around at her surroundings and for a moment doesn't remember where she is. And then everything comes back to her, and she sighs. The baby is sound asleep in a crib next to her. She checks to make sure he is all right, and pulls the baby blanket up a little over him.

The woman with the large dark eyes is nowhere to be seen, but there is an older man who sometimes comes, and he is here now. He has thick black hair, graying at the temples, and his eyes are piercingly dark. He doesn't say much, but he is always watching, always observing. He talks to the dark eyed woman frequently, but they don't seem to like each other very much, Rini thinks. There is also another adult woman, but Rini thinks she is not one of them, for she cries all the time, and she is also very pregnant.

Rini wonders how long it will take her parents to find her. She misses them very much, and wants to be with them and with her friends back home. She closes her eyes and concentrates on the images of Darien and Serena. For a brief second, she has the feeling that they are close by, and then the feeling is gone and the baby is waking up. She picks him up and comforts him the best she can, and dreams of being rescued by the two people she loves best in the world.

The rehearsal at the Moulin Rouge is going well. They are taking a break now and some of the girls are sitting together, gabbing. They rest their weary feet and pass the time of day with gossip and amusing anecdotes. Setsuna is whining, "I don't think that guy in the tuxedo is going to dance with me any more."

"I don't think so," Washu agrees, "as he seems to only have eyes for Dana here."

Dana blushes, but does not deny the allegation, choosing instead to smile in response.

"I never get a guy!" Setsuna complains loudly. "You always do, Washu, ever since we were kids. And now you've got that Mulder guy, and that Reed guy and any other guy you want. It's not fair!"

Washu waves at Mulder, who is still sitting with the Bohos, and she blows him a kiss through the air, which he reciprocates.

"You know, 'Suna," she says to her ailing friend, "I think that you have a good chance with Toulouse."

"Everyone has a chance with Toulouse," Setsuna responds. "But he is kind of cute." She squints in his general direction and he spots her and makes her a formal bow, which ends up being quite comic. " Yes, he is cute," she concedes, "and he makes me laugh."

"There you go," Washu urges, "be with Toulouse. It'll make you feel better."

Setsuna shruggingly agrees and falls silent. They glance again at the next table, where the Duke and Julie are engaged in a lively conversation with the Bohos and laughter flows freely. Setsuna frowns slightly. "You know," she says, "there's something I don't understand about Julie."

"Join the club," Washu quips and the ladies all laugh.

"No, seriously," Setsuna continues, "she's got this rich duke at her beck and call, I know he would do anything for her, and yet why isn't she dripping in diamonds and furs? And why does she work here, or anywhere for that matter? I don't get it! If it were me, I'd stay at home and do nothing."

"Funny thing," Washu cuts in, "that's what I heard you do here!" More laughter greets this, as Setsuna blushes and says, "Very funny!"

"I have an explanation," Nini offers. "She's just a stupid bitch!"

The Diamond Dogs all shush her and tell her how bad she is, but she doesn't care. Dana speaks up. "I think that she isn't interested in that kind of thing, the diamonds, the furs, all the trappings of wealth. I think she just loves the Duke for himself, not his money. And she works here because she likes it. Doesn't that make sense?"

Washu chortles. "Give me the stones," she says. "Diamonds, emeralds, sapphires - the more the merrier. Mink, chinchilla, sable - bring 'em on. You can never have too much of that for my taste!"

This starts a lively discussion which continues for the next few minutes, and finally dies away.

"Hey, Nini, you got any guys in your life right now?" Washu asks, as she sips at her Perrier.

Nini shrugs one eloquent shoulder. "A few," she replies. "I am working on a serious relationship though right now, making plans on how to get it off the ground and into the air."

"Who would that be with?" Dana asks.

Nini plays coy. "I'd rather not say. Not good to count your chickens and all that." Nini smiles to herself, secure in the knowledge that the Duke will soon be hers, at any cost. It is a particularly vicious smile, and not pleasant to look at.

"I can't wait for Sarah and Satie's wedding!" Setsuna exclaims. "I bet that it will really be something. She is SO lucky to have someone like that, someone who loves her and wants to marry her, to be with her for the rest of his life. And they're having a baby! Isn't it romantic?"

They all agree that it is quite romantic.

"Don't you wish you were getting married, Nini?" Setsuna asks. "Wouldn't it be just grand to be married, to live in a fine house, and only have to answer to one man? Have his kids and never have to work for a living again, especially not here at the Moulin Rouge?"

Nini declines to answer, seeing in her own mind a vision of herself walking down a red carpeted aisle, with the rich and handsome Duke waiting for her at the altar. She smiles to herself at the thought, and Dana doesn't like the look of that smile one bit.

"That reminds me," she says, "what was up last night with you and the guy in the blue tights? What kind of a game are you playing?"

Nini's face tightens. "I don't know what you mean, Dana," she replies. "I'm not playing any kind of a game. I don't know what that prince is up to, but I was just dancing. That's all, just dancing. And since he took the Duke's lady for his partner, I thought it only fair that I get to dance with the Duke myself. Anything wrong with that?"

"No," Dana admits, "if that's all there is to it."

"That's all there is," Nini protests, "I assure you."

The break is over and they return to their dancing. But Dana is far from reassured as to her new friend's motives, and decides to ask Vegeta if he knows what her future plans might be.


	12. Idle Hands are the Devil's Tool

TITLE: The Power of Love at the Moulin Rouge

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: many, in many fandoms

RATING: PG13

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to XFiles, As the World Turns, Moulin Rouge, etc, belong to their creators, I am just having fun with them, although the characters of Sarah, Washu and Julie are indeed my own.

DEDICATION: To my two beautiful daughters - Katie and Sarah - who inspired me to write this, with great love.

The Power of Love - At the Moulin Rouge

- 12 - Idle Hands are the Devil's Tool

Prince Vegeta is far from idle during this time. He ingratiates himself with the backstage hands, and becomes accepted by them to the point where he can come and go as he pleases, with or without the erstwhile Nini. He gathers information on the various people who inhabit the Moulin Rouge on a regular basis, keeping notes in his head, for he has a prodigious memory. He listens to facts, rumors, innuendoes and anything else he happens to come across.

As the dancers continue their rehearsal, Vegeta stands in the wings watching Washu. He admires her grace and her spirit, as well as the shapeliness of her legs. He does not notice when the catty Nini slips up behind him and whispers into his ear, "I heard something interesting about that one."

"What would that be?" Vegeta doesn't even bother turning around.

"Oh, something about a baby she once had but doesn't have any more. Seems it wasn't hers, and she had to give it back. Or something like that." Nini cackles, pleased with herself.

Vegeta makes a mental note, even as he snorts aloud. "You spend too much time with a knife in your hand," he comments.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Nini is incensed.

Vegeta turns to face the evil woman. His eyes glitter ominously as he glares at her. "You are a backstabber!" he proclaims, before walking away from her. She stands there speechless for a moment, sputtering, but does not bother to retaliate. She needs that man, at least for right now, and doesn't wish to antagonize him before her plans are realized. Then, and only then, she will tell him what she really thinks of him. This thought causes her to smile as she hurries back to her dancing.

Julie and Sarah are cooking up a scheme. They have left the men behind on the pretext of needing to "powder their noses" and they stand together just out of sight, plotting.

"I see this as a great opportunity," Julie is saying. "I have some things left to get for Richard's birthday, and not a lot of time left to get them in, but it's really hard to go shopping when we're always together. And I can't let him see anything, 'cause there goes the surprise, plus I've been having a really hard time finding just the right desk for his office."

"What's your idea?" Sarah asks.

"We'll tell him we're going shopping for baby stuff! Brilliant, eh? And it won't be a lie, 'cause we'll really be doing it. At the same time, we'll just look at a few places that I heard about and kill two birds with one stone. What do you think?"

"Let's just see if if flies first," Sarah replies calmly, as they return to the table where their men greet them with loving kisses.

Julie gives Sarah a look as if to say, watch this. She approaches her duke and begins with a long slow, "Ri..ich...ard..."

"Yes, my love?" he asks.

"Would you mind too terribly if I go out with Sarah and help her do some baby shopping? I know of some really cute things we can get, and I wouldn't like to take a chance on missing out on some bargains. Is that okay with you?"

"Why, certainly," he replies as Julie casts a triumphant glance at Sarah. "We can go anywhere you like, sweetheart. Would you like to go now? I'll send Warner for the car." He looks at her expectantly. Julie glances at Sarah, who is trying to smother an amused grin.

"Well, to tell the truth, I was hoping that I could count on you to do something else for me," she begins to wheedle.

"What would that be, love?" He looks at her expectantly.

"I was hoping, since I wouldn't be here, that you would keep an eye on the rehearsal and take notes for me. You know the kind that I take, so I can work on changes later."

The Duke looks momentarily baffled. "Can't Toulouse do that?"

"We-ell, yes, he can," she admits, "but honestly, I think you do a much better job of it." She throws an apologetic glance at Toulouse who has to work hard to keep himself from laughing aloud. "Do you mind, dearest? I know it's a lot to ask."

"No, no, it's not that at all," he protests, "it's just that I'll miss you terribly..."

"I'll miss you, too, my love, but I'll make it up to you tonight," she promises.

"How?" he wants to know.

She seats herself on his lap and pulls his gorgeous red head toward her so that she can whisper in his ear. Though the other inhabitants of the table try hard, they cannot hear a word and can only speculate as to what these promises might be. They must be good, for the Duke lights up like a Christmas tree, and smiles roguishly at his lady.

"Very well, Julie," he replies, "as long as you've promised."

"Oh, I promise," she assures him. "I'll even put my seal to it." She reaches down to him and their lips meet and they do not come up for air for several minutes, while everyone else looks discreetly away. At last she rises, a little bit breathless, and takes him by the hand. "Walk me out," she beckons and he complies, while Sarah, who has kissed Satie goodbye several times, follows behind the happy couple, shaking her head and smiling at the wonder of love.

Nini's jealous eyes never leave the Duke and his lady as they walk away, and when the Duke returns alone, she realizes that her time has come. She quickly searches for and finds Vegeta and gives him his instructions. He nods his understanding, and is quickly gone. Nini's smile is vicious. "Nini's time is coming," she vows, as she returns to rehearsal.

Mulder and Scully manage to catch a few minutes to themselves.

"Anything new from Skinner?" Scully asks.

Mulder shakes his head. "Not since this morning. I'm still doing some checking on things. Right now I want to focus my attention on the Duke, see what he's about."

Scully disagrees. "I don't think there's anything there. I'm wondering if maybe there isn't a woman involved, maybe one who's lost a baby or can't have a baby and is taking it out by kidnapping children and pregnant women."

"Possibly, but I'm not ready to give up this angle yet. I think there may be more to this man than meets the eye." He shrugs.

"By the way, I saw our wayward prince hotfooting it out of here just now. I wonder what he's up to?"

"Who knows with him? Let him stay as far away from me as possible," Mulder replies.

"Maybe, but I still don't trust Nini and he seems to be too willing to do her bidding, if you know what I mean. I wish his wife were here, maybe she could keep him in line."

Mulder smiles. "I doubt it."

"You may be right. Well, back to the trenches." As she leaves, Washu approaches and kisses Mulder, hugging him tightly as she does so.

"Hey, good-looking, whatcha got cooking?" she greets him.

"Same-old, same-old," he replies. "What's up with you?"

"Taking a few minutes to talk to a handsome man. They don't need me right now and I thought I would say hello."

"Hello." Mulder smiles at Washu and she smiles right back at him. "Want to come up to my elephant?"

"Sure," Mulder agrees. She takes his hand and leads him up to her room. Dashing across the room she throws herself upon her bed, reclining and stretching her lovely legs to their full length. "That feels better," she declares.

"Washu, I was wondering, what are you planning on doing after Sister Act closes? You know it won't run forever," Mulder asks. "What are your plans for the future?"

"The future? I never think that far ahead," Washu claims. She sits up, massaging her calves. "I guess it depends on what is happening at that time, what I feel like doing."

"What do you mean?"

"I might decide to stay on here, providing Zidler is even interested in keeping me on, or I might decide I'd like a change of scenery and move on. You never know." She eyes him curiously. "What are your plans, good-looking?"

Mulder shrugs. "Right now, just to keep an eye on Dana. After that, I don't know." He sits beside her on the bed, reaching over and rubbing her legs for her. She likes the way his hands feel and sighs with satisfaction.

"That's good, that's real good, a little higher, a little more...aaaah." She lays back on the bed, and he reclines beside her. She props herself up on one elbow, facing him. "Let me turn serious here for a moment, if you don't mind."

"No, go right ahead," Mulder invites her. "What's on your mind?"

"I was just wondering - have you ever thought about having children?"

Mulder is taken by surprise. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just thinking that you and I could make some beautiful kids."

"That's an interesting thought," Mulder manages to gulp.

"Don't you like the idea?" Washu queries.

"Just give me a minute to digest it," Mulder protests. "I've never been asked that one before." He cocks his head to one side, squinches up one eye in thought, and then turns back to her. "You're right," he replies, "I think we could make some very beautiful children, some day, when we're ready."

That answer seems to satisfy Washu. She reaches over and tenderly strokes his cheek, running one finger over his very kissable lips. "Well, in the meantime, how would you like to practice making them?" She takes his hand and kisses it gently, then turns it over and kisses the palm, working her way up his arm to his shoulder and chest, unbuttoning his shirt as she works. She massages his chest gently, letting her fingers do the walking, and then heads for more southern climes. Mulder closes his eyes, enjoying the sensations emanating from her touch, although in the back of his mind, he is a little disturbed by her question. But he puts his doubts away for now, and concentrates instead on the matter at hand - namely, making love to Washu. He decides that the rest can wait a while.


	13. An Ill Wind That Blows No Good

TITLE: The Power of Love at the Moulin Rouge

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: many, in many fandoms

RATING: PG13

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to XFiles, As the World Turns, Moulin Rouge, etc, belong to their creators, I am just having fun with them, although the characters of Sarah, Washu and Julie are indeed my own.

DEDICATION: To my two beautiful daughters - Katie and Sarah - who inspired me to write this, with great love.

The Power of Love - At the Moulin Rouge

- 13 - All Ill Wind That Blows No Good

Julie and Sarah are having a good time. They have purchased a beautiful cradle and bassinet and a lot of tiny little clothes in shades that could suit either a boy or a girl, as well as some lovely maternity clothes and a new suit for Satie (so that he won't be jealous) and a first edition book of poetry for the Duke. They have sent these purchases back to the Moulin Rouge in a taxi, with instructions on where to deliver them. Sarah is feeling queasy, so they stop at a small sidewalk cafe and drink cream soda and nibble on fried potatoes covered in sour cream and cheese.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Julie asks her friend.

"It doesn't really matter, as long as it's healthy," Sarah replies. She wolfs down some of the delicious potatoes, then says, "If I keep eating like this, I won't be able to walk around." But she doesn't stop eating until the plate is empty. "That was good!" she announces.

"Tell me something, Sarah," Julie begins.

"What is it?"

"When you're not with Satie, do you feel unhappy, like you can't wait to be with him again, like you're missing a part of yourself?"

Sarah pauses to think, then replies, "Yes, when I am not with Satie, I miss him terribly and wish he were with me and when we're together I feel whole again. Is that how you feel about the Duke?"

Julie nods. "We're not really separated very often and I guess I'm being silly about this, but I feel like we are two halves of a whole, and that we complete each other and when we are apart, I worry about him."

"You worry because he has a temper and has been known to use it when you're not around?"

"He's not really like that any more, he's the sweetest man, he really is. You just don't know him like I do, none of you do." Julie looks ready to cry and Sarah pats her hand gently.

"Of course we don't, and we never could," she replies. "You two have something that is special and unique. You are really quite lucky, 'cause most people never find that in their lifetimes. Treasure it and guard it well."

"Oh, I will," Julie promises fervently. "I will. I'd just die if anything ever happened between Richard and me to cause us not to be together, I don't know what I'd do."

"Don't think like that," Sarah reassures her, "that man has got it for you bad and I'm telling you it's the real thing."

Julie smiles at Sarah and they finish their drinks and watch the different people who stroll past the cafe on their various pursuits. If they were looking in the right direction, they could see Prince Vegeta, since he certainly can see them. He snaps open his cel phone and makes a quick call, which is answered by his cohort in crime, Nini. She is pleased with what he tells her, hangs up and searches for her one-time lover, the silent bodyguard Warner. She has work for this man, as well.

"Let's go down this way." Julie stands and points down the avenue. Sarah rises reluctantly. "I think there are some shops down here where I can look for a desk."

"What kind did you have in mind?" Sarah wants to know.

"I'm looking for an antique rolltop desk with lots of pigeon holes, preferably in a cherry wood. I think it will be beautiful."

"Oh yeah, that sounds great," Sarah agrees. They stroll together down the street, enter one interesting little antique shop, but quickly discover that it has nothing to offer and head out again. This street is full of interesting shops, but none of them seem to have what Julie is looking for, and she is getting frustrated after tramping unsuccessfully through them. Sarah's feet hurt and she needs to use the ladies' room (a common complaint among pregnant women).

"I think there's another one up this way." Julie points to a small street that intersects this one. It has the interesting name of Rue de Creve Coeur.

"Okay, but do you mind if I wait here for you?" Sarah stops in front of a small restaurant. "I need to use the facilities and rest my feet, if it's okay with you."

"Well, certainly, don't be silly. I won't go very far, check out a couple of shops and then come back and pick you up. We'll call a cab to get back to the Moulin Rouge then. How does that sound?"

"Lovely!" Sarah smiles at Julie, then disappears into the restaurant, while Julie turns down the other street and starts entering the various shops. As she comes out of her second disappointment, she is surprised to see the stiff-haired prince of the other night standing in front of her. He smiles at her, and she is not sure that she likes the look in his eye. She also remembers what almost happened then, and she is not comfortable at being around this man.

"Hello!" he greets her. "We meet again."

"Hello," she answers reluctantly. "Small world, isn't it?"

"It can be," he replies. "I heard about what you were looking for and came to offer you my assistance."

"What do you mean?"

"Your quest for the perfect desk is only a secret from your man," Vegeta announces. "Everyone else knows about it, about the office, and everything else. Moulin Rouge is a small community, you know."

"Apparently so." Julie still isn't happy about this, and has a brief thought that her Duke wouldn't be any too thrilled about it either. She decides that she has to nip this in the bud, but then realizes what he has just said. "You know where I can find an antique cherrywood rolltop desk?"

Vegeta nods. "I know a dealer who has one for sale."

"Where is it?"

"I'm not sure where he has it right this minute. Let me call him and we can go there right away and look at it."

Julie is not sure that this is a good idea, but desperately wants just the right desk for her love's birthday. "Where can we call from? I don't have a cel phone on me."

Vegeta looks around. "Here. I can use the phone in this place." He gestures behind him at the nearest edifice.

"But that's a hotel!" Julie is horrified. "I can't go into a hotel with you!"

"I'm not asking you to take a room with me, just need to use the telephone," Vegeta teases her. "Nothing to be afraid of there. Come on."

She groans, and then decides it's better to get this over with quickly so that she can dispense of his services once and for all. "Okay, okay, I'm not going to argue the point," she concedes, "please make the call will you? I can't afford to be out too much longer anyway."

Vegeta grins and bows, allowing her to precede him into the less than five star hotel. She doesn't allow him to take her arm, keeping at a distance from the Saiyan prince. From a vantage point across the street, she doesn't see that Warner is standing in a nearby doorway. Nor that he has seen her enter the hotel with the man whom he has been told to keep an eye on. Warner's eyes gleam as he realizes what he must do now, and he hastens away from his post to carry his sordid tale back to his master.

Once inside the hotel, Julie points Vegeta in the direction of the phone bank and, when he holds out his hand, rolls her eyes and drops a few coins into it. He grins at her and enters a booth, pretending to call his friend. Instead, he calls Nini. "Mission accomplished," he announces at which news she almost leaps for joy, but hangs up without a word instead.

Vegeta returns to Julie and smiles apologetically. "I am very sorry, but the desk has been sold."

Julie closes her eyes and sighs. "Who couldn't see this coming?" she murmurs to herself, shaking her head for the bad judgement which has brought her here.

"I know of a few places that we could look," he offers, but she is having none of it, not wishing to press her luck.

"No, prince, that is okay," she assures him. "I need to get back to Sarah and we both need to get back to the Moulin Rouge. And definitely not with you!" as he looks as if he is planning on accompanying her. "I really don't think that my duke can handle that, and you really don't want to risk being on the wrong side of his temper!"

"Bah! Vegeta is not afraid of little man like him!" Vegeta sneers. "I have more powers at my command than he could even dream of! Do not make Vegeta laugh!"

"Well, I didn't intend to, and that's beside the point," she answers. "I'd just as soon not upset him, if it's all the same to you, and frankly I do not desire your company!" She turns on her heel and stalks out of the hotel, and back to where she will find Sarah, leaving Vegeta laughing in her wake, murmuring, "Foolish, foolish woman! Nini is going to eat you alive!"

In the meantime, Warner has returned to the Moulin Rouge. He searches inside and quickly finds the Duke, still watching the rehearsal with the Bohos and taking notes, as requested by his lady. The atmosphere is a jovial one, and the Bohos are downing absinthe and wine. Warner approaches the table and coughs discreetly. The Duke looks up, sees him, frowns slightly, then asks, "What is it?"

Warner inclines his head toward the corner, intimating a need for privacy, and the Duke reluctantly rises. He joins the terrible bodyguard, asking "Well?"

Warner cuts right to the chase. "I have been following that Vegeta person you instructed me to keep an eye on."

The Duke nods. "That's good. So what has he been doing that I should be knowing about?"

Warner's face is impassive as he replies, "I just now watched him enter the Petit Chou Hotel."

"Okay, so he's in a less than good hotel. Why do I care?"

Warner's face never changes expression as he delivers the killing blow. "Because he was not alone. He was with your lady."

"What?" The Duke does not think he has heard correctly, or perhaps that this is a terrible joke on Warner's part. "What did you say?"

"I saw Miss Julie go in with him, just now, into the hotel."

"But she is shopping with Sarah, you must be mistaken!" The Duke's heart flutters wildly within his breast and his face has taken on a strange pallor.

Warner shakes his head adamantly. "I did not see anyone else, just the two of them, and they were going into the hotel."

The Duke's mind reels and he feels like he did when Nini helped him to realize that the woman he thought he loved, Satine, was really in love with Christian, the poor writer. But this is worse, because this is Julie, and Julie loves him, she said so, she swore so. This cannot be, his inner voice screams, and his heart hurts so badly he is sure it must be broken. He must think, he must think, he must think. But over and over in his mind he hears Warner's words and his soul trembles and shudders. When he can speak once more, he whispers, "Get me a drink!" which Warner hastens to do. The Duke slumps into a nearby table, closing his eyes against the pain, not sure just what he must do. But do something he must. He drains the drink Warner brings in one shuddering gulp. He does not move nor speak, and Warner discreetly leaves him there.

Toulouse is watching the Duke carefully. He has had an uneasy feeling ever since that toady Warner first came in, and it is only amplified by what he sees. He decides to wait before he makes a move, to merely observe. But he is sure that there is some mischief afoot here and that insufferable witch Nini is sure to be behind it!

Washu and Mulder come down from the elephant and she returns to her rehearsal, while he stops to speak to Toulouse. Mulder wears a goofy grin. "You smell like Washu!" Satie observes with a grin. Mulder doesn't say anything, watching as she moves about the stage, graceful and surefooted. It sure would be nice to have a baby with her. He pushes the thought away for now. He slowly becomes aware that the atmosphere is growing somewhat tense, but he can't put his finger on just why.

"Is something going on here?" he asks Toulouse.

"I don't know," Toulouse responds, "but I have a very bad feeling." He motions with his eyes to the table where the Duke sits motionless, eyes seemingly focused on nothing and no one. "I don't wish to approach him, frankly, but I am sitting here waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"Something bad!" Toulouse shudders, as if someone has stepped on his grave. "In my family, we are known for our second sight. And I am telling you that something unpleasant is about to occur, something very wrong."

"I'll wait with you," Mulder offers. Toulouse sends Satie to the bar to get another round and they all sit and drink in silence.


	14. The Path of True Love

TITLE: The Power of Love at the Moulin Rouge

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: many, in many fandoms

RATING: PG13

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to XFiles, As the World Turns, Moulin Rouge, etc, belong to their creators, I am just having fun with them, although the characters of Sarah, Washu and Julie are indeed my own.

DEDICATION: To my two beautiful daughters - Katie and Sarah - who inspired me to write this, with great love.

The Power of Love - At the Moulin Rouge

- 14 - The Path of True Love

Julie takes Sarah to the L'amour fou, for she is very tired and wants to put her sore feet up and relax.

"You take it easy," Julie urges her. "I'll have Satie bring your stuff over later. I'm sure he can help you set everything up. But if you need any help, call me, okay?"

"Okay!" Sarah smiles sleepily. "Thank you so much for everything, Julie! You're too good to us, you and your duke both!" On impulse, she hugs the other woman. "I think that good things are in store for the two of you. Just keep on loving him and you'll be okay."

"Thanks, I will." Julie smiles at her friend, and tells her to get some rest as she takes her leave. Quickly she steps across the street and into the familiar confines of the Moulin Rouge.

Once inside, though, she immediately senses that something is not quite right, although she doesn't know why. It seems to be a lot quieter than usual. She shudders as a wave of ice courses through her body. Get a grip, she tells herself, you're being ridiculous.

She spots Toulouse and the Bohos and Mulder sitting at their usual table, and she starts to join them, until she realizes that her duke is sitting at another table, and she immediately changes course and heads straight for him. She is so glad to see him, being away from him is always hard, even on this best-intentioned errand, and she wants nothing more than to be held in his strong arms and kissed. But as she approaches, he does not rise to greet her, and her feeling that something is wrong grows stronger by the second. She is starting to panic now, not sure how to handle this. Is he okay? Dear God, let him be okay! She quickens her step until she is by his side once more.

"Oh, Richard!" she cries as she throws her arms around him in relief. When he does not respond, she pulls back and looks at him, and sees something in his eyes that she does not recognize. It scares her badly, and she begins to tremble.

"Richard, what is the matter? Are you all right? Is something wrong? Please, please answer me, you're scaring me!" Her voice trails off as she finds it difficult to breathe.

He raises his head, finally seeing her, and his soul is bleeding through his eyes as he asks in a deceptively quiet voice, "Where have you been?"

"You know where I've been, I went shopping with Sarah," she replies, putting her hands on top of his, but he shakes them off. "Why do you ask like that? Why are you looking at me like that? What is wrong?"

"Where else were you?" he persists. "Where else did you go, without Sarah?"

Julie is tonguetied. She can't tell him about the hunt for the desk, that would spoil everything. And yet she knows that she cannot lie to him, she has never been able to lie to him nor does she wish to. And she certainly cannot mention her brief encounter, albeit wholly innocent, with the unfortunate Saiyan who angered him so for trying to dance with her. Too many thoughts whirl through her brain, and she doesn't know what to do. She is trembling as she replies, "I c-can't tell you."

He glances at her sharply, and her heart feels as if it is being squeezed in a tight grip. He is actually angry with her, she who has never received anything but soft words and gentle caresses from him, and who has never actually seen this side of him since she has tamed the wild beast in him and domesticated it. But why? What does he know? What does he think? Her mind searches wildly for the answers.

"There's no need for you to lie," he continues in the same quiet voice. "I know all about it. You were seen going into the Petit Chou. You and that man!" He spat out the word as if it had left a bad taste in his mouth

She is dumbfounded and wonders how this can be. It was only for a couple of minutes at best and why would he think that she would do anything like that to him? Surely he trusts her more than that! A strangled cry escapes her lips and for a brief moment she sees something flash across his eyes, a tidal wave of emotion; she thinks he is going to melt and take her in his arms. But the moment passes and he is granite once again.

"I trusted you!" A great pain is evident in his voice, and she sinks to her knees, moaning in anguish at the way he is hurting. But why, why, why doesn't he trust her? A pain as sharp as steel pierces her heart, for she has never loved anyone the way she loves this man, and this pain is destroying her.

"You can't believe that I have done anything wrong?" she cries, reaching out for him and touching his arm, which he draws back, inflicting further wounds to her weary heart. "I never would!" she protests. "Never, never, never, in a million years. My God, how could you even think it? I love you and only you! Why are you saying these things? How could you even believe anything so vile?" Her breath is coming in ragged bursts now and she has to stop.

Her great pain is very evident to him, but it is superseded by his own, for the memories of Satine and Christian are fresh in his mind, but this is worse, far worse, for he has trusted her as no one before her, has never trusted his very own family back in England, and he believes that he has been played for a bigger fool than before and the knowledge hurts him severely. He cannot think anymore, for his thoughts are whirling buzzsaws which cut and pierce continuously, until he cannot stand it. He rises, causing his chair to crash to the floor. Mulder and the Bohos are frozen in time at the next table, unable to move or do anything to avert the terrible disaster that is upon them. The Duke stands next to his own lady love, the only woman in his heart, whom he fears has hurt him worse than he has ever been hurt before, and his masculine pride, coupled with this vast pain, overcome him and he screams an animal cry so fierce that everyone within earshot shudders.

Julie cries out and covers her face with her hands. She cannot believe this is happening. She feels as if a piece of her is dying inside and her impulse is to run away. But she has to try to make him understand, make him see that he is wrong. She moves her hands away from her face, reaches out to him, to hold him, to love him, but that is the wrong move to make, for he lashes out in her direction blindly, not really knowing what he is doing, and she finds herself flat on the floor. Before she can react, he has rushed out of the Moulin Rouge and into the night.

Julie lies there stunned. All the gentlemen at the next table rush to her assistance, as well as Zidler and the Diamond Dogs who have witnessed if not heard it all from the stage. Mulder helps her into a chair, while Toulouse runs about looking for a first aid kit. Julie's eyes are streaming tears and she cannot see straight. She is trembling like a leaf, and Zidler removes his jacket, draping it across her shoulders. Toulouse brings the first aid, but it really isn't needed. He puts his arms around her and she sobs brokenly on his lapel. "Oh, Toulouse, what went wrong?" she asks, over and over, until at last she is quiet.

Zidler claps his hands, informs the gathered crowd that this is no side show spectacle and they return to their tasks. Toulouse beckons to Satie and Mulder. "Come, we will take her across the street to Sarah. She will be fine there." The two men agree. They help the heartbroken woman to her feet, where she sways shakily before fainting into Mulder's arms. He picks her up easily and the three men take her to the L'amour fou, to Sarah's room. Satie relates the events as he has witnessed them to Sarah, who clucks and fusses about her friend and tells Satie that he must sleep in Toulouse's room for now, which he is understanding about.

Sarah wraps her in blankets and sits by the bed in her cushioned rocking chair, watching until sleep finally claims the poor woman. Sarah is very distraught herself, and she cannot imagine what terrible thing must have happened to cause this. Whatever it was, it was wrong, she knows it, for she knows that these two people love each other with their complete immortal souls and therefore it must be something evil that has come between them. She closes her eyes and prays that they will find their way back to one another again, but she is afraid that they will be forced to walk a path that will take them through the very jaws of Hell itself before they can return to where they once were. She falls asleep watching over her friend and they both sleep through the remainder of this troubled night.


End file.
